At Last
by XOXOSG
Summary: My take on Stiles and Lydia's relationship starting with the season two finale. Lydia visits Stiles after the lacrosse game, seeking comfort. But Stiles has always wanted something more, could this be the beginning of something more between the two friends?
1. Brave

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf any of it's amazing characters, storylines, etc.

"Dad, I said I'm fi…." He began as he opened the door, until he realized who it was. It most definitely wasn't his dad. It was a girl and not just any girl. It was the love of his life, Lydia Martin. "Lydia…oh wow. I mean, uh…come in." She entered his room, she had obviously been crying. Not that it made a difference; she was always gorgeous to Stiles. "What's wrong?" he asked. But he already knew the answer. Jackson. He felt bad, but then again he didn't. He only felt upset because she was. As beautiful as she was when she cried, he still hated to see her so unhappy.

"J-j-j-Jackson." She managed to cry before falling into his arms. He just held her for a few moments and guided her to his bed and they sat.

"I'm going to go grab some tissues." He said as she nodded. He walked into the bathroom and of course, no tissues. So he grabbed the next best thing, a roll of toilet paper. As he was leaving he caught a glance of himself for the first time since being beaten up by Allison's grandfather. He looked like hell and he felt as if he had been through it as well. It hurt, but in all honesty he didn't care how he even looked or felt at the moment. He was more in awe of the fact that Lydia was in his room on his bed nonetheless. So he returned to his bedroom and handed Lydia the makeshift tissues.

"I was supposed to give him his key back. But now I can't even do that. He's dead Stiles; he's d-d—dead." She said burying her face into his surprisingly broad shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he just hugged her back and combed his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. It just felt so right to him, so…natural.

"I'm so sorry Lydia. I wasn't exactly friends with the guy, but I know how you felt about him." He said softly, whispering into her ear. She nodded and sobbed some more. They stayed like that for at least half an hour. Stiles didn't mind.

But he was confused. Why out of all people would she come see him in her time of need? Probably because everyone else was too busy for her and the hospital wouldn't let her go even see Jackson's body. Still, it felt like it she really did want him at the moment. Why else would she be here this long holding on to him so desperately?

"Stiles, I want to thank you for always being there for me, even when I'm just utterly rude to you or when I'm being a crazy lunatic…and…"

He cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "Lydia don't. It doesn't matter if you're clinically insane or just being a terrible person. I'll always be there for you. And all I really want for you is to be happy.

"Why?" She asked with her eyes agape and staring into his light brown orbs. They were a wonderful mixture of light brown and flecks of green, a mixture she never seemed to take notice of before.

"Because, Lydia, you're an intelligent, bold, capable, gorgeous, brave, and caring woman. You don't deserve to be sad and upset or scared. You don't deserve someone who treats you any less then the beautiful woman you are. And I…I… hate to say this, but Jackson didn't deserve you. He took advantage of you and you were too blinded by love or whatever it was to see it." He took a deep breath. Did he really just say that? That was gutsy of him and he knew it considering the look on her face. She looked crushed but he saw a little hope in her eyes. Possibly. Or maybe he just ruined everything, but it was something that he felt desperately needed to be said.

"No. You're wrong." She stated angrily as she stood and began to pace around his room. Crap. What had he done? He never should have ever said anything like that about Jackson, that was her weak spot, even under that exterior.

He gulped. "About what part exactly?" He looked at her; she was gazing out his window, staring at the starry night sky.

"I agree with most of it, surprisingly. No one has ever told me up front and honestly about how toxic Jackson was for me. Yes, I did, no, do love him. But I've always had a feeling like I knew I could do better." She turned back to him, looking into his eyes. "Now that he's…dead though it almost feels like fate is telling me to…to…to move on and be happy. He was just so _controlling_, giving him this key was going to be the last thing I had to do, I was sad but regretfully a little…excited to be done. But you're wrong about the bravery thing. **I'm not** **brave**."

"No Lydia, you are brave. You just told me about how controlling Jackson was and how you were a tad relieved to be done with everything. It's brave to say that you think that his death was an opportunity to be happy and free again." He was trying to comfort her with his words, as he took them in himself. He was genuinely surprised that some part of her wanted to be ridden of this mess with Jackson. Just that alone gave him the tiniest strand of hope to hold on.

"I don't know Stiles…" she trailed off. She looked _guilty_.

"Oh. Oh my gosh. You weren't upset because he was dead, you were crying because you felt guilty. He finally understood. She was looking for comfort and reassurance that it was okay to be at peace with her ex-boyfriends death. Not that he cared. Honestly this was probably the best time to be with Lydia. She needed comfort because she was guilty that she was somewhat happy her ex-boyfriend had died and she came to him! Stiles Stilinski! He wasn't complaining. But she still felt bad.

"I know, I'm a horrible person Stiles. It's like I'm glad he's dead." She whispered, turning to the window.

"No." He said as he grabbed her arms and turned her around. He looked down at her and lifted her chin up so she would pay attention. "No you're happy you're free and that you don't have that extra weight on your shoulders. You're allowed to feel relieved and you shouldn't be burdened with this guilt. You're way to pretty for that. Be you, be happy." He said in all seriousness, meaning every word. She looked at him and smiled. She stood on her tippy-toes and leaned up to his face and kissed his cheek."

"Thanks." She said as he tried hiding his grin. Inside he was about to die, suffocating in his special ability of forgetting to breathe. "Good game by the way." She said and winked. He had totally forgotten about the game, he remembered her sitting in the stands cheering him on with his dad and Scott's mom. He still couldn't believe it, Lydia Martin had cheered for _him_ during the lacrosse game. And she was the reason for him even getting a goal, the say she said his voice… she began to walk over to his desk looking around idly. Damn it. The jewelry and Macy's bag was still sitting there.

"What's this? she inquired. He decided to be honest.

"I bought some stuff for you. For your birthday. I bought the Macy's so I could get you the right gift." He laughed nervously and she smirked and was about to say something.

And then his phone vibrated.


	2. Deserving

Author's Note: These first few chapters aren't my exact vision for the story but I felt it was important to really establish what happening and having it somewhat involve the plot line of the show to make it a little more believable. I feel like its going a tad slow right now but I feel like it's kind of necessary. Hopefully it starts picking up and making sense! I'm new to this so hopefully I live up to your standards! And by the way, I totally love feedback so feel free to review it! I would be thrilled! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

"This better be important Scott." Stiles mumbled under his breath so Lydia wouldn't necessarily know how annoyed he was at missing even a split second with her, he had a feeling she would be leaving soon and all he wanted was to sit and talk to her.

"It is. Jackson's alive." Scott stated. Stiles heart dropped. He knew Lydia had said she was done with Jackson, but his death was the closure to their relationship. Him being alive meant that anything between the two was still on the table.

"You're sure?" He asked, not wanting the answer to be yes.

"Yes, and he's even stronger than he was before. We're on our way to the warehouse and Derek is going to help us do something about it. We need Lydia though, go get her and bring her with you as soon as possible."

"Yeah okay I'll be there soon. Bye." He said hanging up. He looked at Lydia who was staring at him with nervousness in her eyes. Well at least he didn't have to make an extra trip to pick her up, she was already here. In his room. Oh god. He didn't even really take a minute to appreciate the fact that Lydia freaking Martin was in his room right now. He realized but didn't really fully grasp it before this very moment. The thought of it made him want to faint, but he knew he didn't have time for that.

"What's wrong?" She asked moving closer to him and lightly touched his shoulder, it sent a spark surging through his body but he powered through.

"Jackson's alive, but he's not exactly himself. But we need you to help save him. And we kind of have to leave like now." He said taking her hand and guiding her out of the room.

"Wait I need my coat!" She said when they had reached the Jeep and were climbing inside.

"We don't have time. Here take mine." He shimmied off his coat before remembering that it probably clashed with her outfit. But then she took it and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks." She put the coat on. While she was distracted he was just staring at her in utter fascination. She really was gorgeous and she managed to pull that off while wearing _his_ jacket. He didn't even notice her staring.

"Uh… so are we going?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk on her face. He snapped out of his mini coma.

"Yeah, yes! Let's go." He put his car into the appropriate gear and headed to the abandoned warehouse. Lydia was the one staring now. She was thinking about how sweet he was. He really did care about her, she knew that. And that made her feel so much better about everything, even though she kind of hated to admit it. He just wanted to make her happy. She thought about the jacket. Jackson never offered her his jacket when they were together, it wasn't that big of a deal really but the simple gesture Stiles gave just thrilled her. With him it felt like she was treated the way she was always meant to be treated. He wanted her to be happy but he always wanted her to know the looked over at her, probably just to steal a glance. So when he saw her looking at him he quickly turned his eyes back to the road. But looked again to see if she was still staring, she was.

"What?" He asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you were staring at me."

"No, I'm pretty sure I wasn't."

"Oh okay." He said with slight disappointment, "Never mind."

"So what exactly to I have to do?"

"Give the key back and look him in the eye so he can return to a human state where Derek can take care of him."

"Why does he need to kill him if he's human?"

"Because he doesn't stay that way. He turns into the Kanima and kills and destroys people, classmates, and friends."

"Oh." She said understandingly. She didn't disagree with this tactic and she knew it might be the only way to save her friends. She just felt bad for A. Killing an ex-boyfriend she still had slight feelings for and B. Aiding in a murder.

"It will be fine. It's the right thing to do Lydia. It's the only way." He replied looking at her with seriousness and regret for knowing what was going to happen.

"I know. I just wish there was another, less criminal way of doing things."

"Yeah, me too." This was kind of true, but he knew Jackson had always been dangerous and harmful. And he had always wanted him dead so that he could have a shot at Lydia. But he knew he shouldn't wish death on someone who didn't have control of their mind. It was a real moral dilemma. But most of him, both the logical and hopeful side of him, wanted him dead. He was a real jerk who didn't deserve the things he had. "But everything is going to be fine. It always works out."

"Mhm. So are you a starter now?" Lydia asked changing the subject; I assumed she was referring to the lacrosse game the previous night.

To be sure he asked. "Oh like…lacrosse?" She nodded. "Um I don't really know, this was my first game and I kind of didn't get the chance to talk to coach about it, I was a little…uh tied up." He said, for lack of better wording. He laughed silently to himself at his choice of words.

"Yeah so what did happen to you? I was looking for you after the game and it's like you vanished or something."

"Um…well…I…" He started, trying his best to come up with an acceptable lie that he would believable to anybody that asked. "I was beaten up by some guys from the other team. They were just really pissed about losing." He looked over at Lydia and she was giving him the classic "yeah right I know you're hiding something" look.

"Well that would explain your face looking like it does. But it doesn't explain why you're being so secretive."

"I…you know…I just…okay I got nothing."

"Stiles just tell me the truth. I know that there are weird things running through the woods at night. I am not a stupid bimbo. There are things like werewolves and scaly looking men. Hell, you could even be one of those creatures and you could possibly kill me at any given second. I'm _tired_ of just getting bits and pieces of this story. All I wish is just that someone could be honest with me and I wish that you could be that someone. I need the truth." He was blown away with her take charge attitude. You could tell she was breaking from all of the confusing things people told her and that she just wanted to know everything. But he feared that if he told her everything that might just send her over the edge. And he didn't think he could handle that.

"It's really not my place to tell you this though."

"Wow, this is just great. We're going to see Jackson who we need to kill because he is dangerous and you claim you need my help, but I don't think I can help you if you can't so much as tell me the truth. And I thought out of anyone, **_you_** could be that person who would tell me. I'm_ not_ a little girl anymore, I _deserve_ the truth." There she was bringing up a previous conversation, she had a point. He felt so bad. He just wanted to tell her, make her happy. He knew he shouldn't, but the way she was looking at him was driving him crazy. She looked so damn pitiful, tired, upset, and out of patience. She was ready to just break down and cry, who wouldn't when they're constantly lied to?

"Alright, fine. But you cannot, and I seriously mean that, cannot talk to anyone about this. You promise?" He turned and looked into her eyes.

"I promise, Stiles." Her eyes said it all, she meant it. And God, the way she said his name, it's like she knew if she said it he would have to tell the absolute truth as best he could.

"Can I just give you the short version now since we're kind of on a time limit right now?" He said as he realized they were getting closer to their destination.

"That's fine; just don't forget you owe me the whole story at some point in the near future." Lydia was surprised to find that she liked this idea, because she knew they would have to spend time together again, soon. And that made her crazy, she was actually happy that she would get to spend more time with _Stiles Stilinski_.

"I won't forget. Okay so… if you remember the beginning of the year when the police found half of a body in the woods that's kind of where things start. Scott and I went out looking for it and I got caught by my dad but he didn't catch Scott, so he had to walk home. Well he got bit by a werewolf, Peter Hale." She flinched but he continued. He told her as much as he could with the short time he had. He told her about Derek's pack, Allison and her crazy mess of a family, and the Kanima. And he told her how he really got cuts on his face. She paid close attention to the generalized story of what had become the craziness of Beacon Hills just as the Jeep pulled into the warehouse parking lot. He would explain the other details to her soon enough. But he had told her enough to get her through tonight.


	3. Intensity

Author's Note: I've used the season finale to help me get a strong start for the story. I want to make the relationship between them seem real and not rushed. This should be the last chapter that follows along with the show. From now on the plot will be more based on Stiles and Lydia and how they have to deal with this mess as well as whatever is going on between them. Once season three come on and if the story is still going I might use stuff from the show and tie it into the story. Just depends, we'll see when we get there; we still have a long wait unfortunately. Like I said before reviews are much appreciated and welcomed! Enjoy chapter three! :)

They were sitting in Stiles' Jeep just outside of the warehouse where the action was occurring. She was scared, but she knew it was what was needed to be done. Now she knew more of what was going on. Now things made_ more_ sense than they did, not necessarily good sense, but more. In all honesty though she was just glad she knew the truth now. Even if she didn't get the whole truth yet, she knew and trusted that Stiles would tell her as soon as he could.

"So are we just going to walk in there or what?" She asked, impatiently assuming he had some sort of plan in mind. He liked that she asked him what the plan was, he felt like he was always the one asking that question. He hoped she would be impressed with whatever plan he came up with. And she looked nervous he wanted his plan to reassure her that everything would go smoothly even if he wasn't sure of that himself.

"I'm going to run into that wall, hopefully we'll hit something. Or at least make a distraction."

"Run into the wall?!" She asked, wishing they really could just walk in casually.

"I've been here before, the wall isn't _that_ strong." He knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was the best he could come up with in this short amount of time. The wall really was weak, but still the idea was fairly idiotic. He looked at her. She looked terrified. The wall was one thing but he could tell she was more worried about what was going to happen inside of the warehouse.

"Alright. Okay. Can we just do it and get it over with?" she said squinting her eyes, hoping she wouldn't see what was about to happen next.

"Uh yeah." He said putting his hand on the gear shift. Lydia, without thinking, quickly put her hand over his. It sent a chill up his spine; much like the kiss on his cheek did earlier. He could feel her shaking. She was scared; it was weird considering he always figured she was fearless by the way she acted at school. Now he knew better.

"Oh, sorry." She said beginning to move her hand away. He must have been staring at her with an odd look on his face. It was probably his shocked face; it probably scared the crap out of her.

"No, trust me its okay." He smiled reassuringly. She put her hand back on his and the Jeep ran full force into the warehouse wall. The vehicle was covered in wall debris when it completely rammed into the Kanima. Lydia screamed, but that was to be expected. But then again Stiles also screamed. "Okay I think we should get out" He said as calmly as he could, while gesturing towards the passenger door. She exited as quickly as possible as he followed. She was terrified. She was so scared she could barely remember what she needed to do. She was frozen in fear standing next to Allison, Scott, and Stiles. The air was thick with tension. Lydia looked around. Allison was dressed head to toe in black with a bow and arrow on her back. She was standing next to Scott who was dressed in a three quarter sleeve tee. He looked rough, but not as bloody as she expected him to be. Then she remembered he was a werewolf and took a step back. Then she looked to her right, Jackson. Or what looked to be half Jackson, half snake. She was shaking so much.

"Not to be pushy or anything here Lydia, but it would be really great if you could give him the key now." Allison said a little frightened. Lydia just nodded her head and her eyes huge with fear. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the lone key. She turned to Stiles for one last piece of reassurance, encouragement, and even dare she think it, comfort. He nodded slowly and earnestly. She slowly turned back to Jackson and took a few steps forward. Soon she was face to face with him. He was terrifying.

"J…J…J…Jackson. I br…brought you your k..your key back." She held up the key at eye level to him. He looked confused at first. He cocked his head at what seemed like a perfect ninety degree angle. She gulped loud and hard. Tears were quickly beginning to form in her perfect light green eyes. Jackson snatched the key out of her hand and gently touched her with his cold, wet, and scaly hand. He quickly began convulsing. Lydia stood there in complete and utter shock. Just as he was returning to his "normal" human state she heard growls. She looked straight ahead and saw a boy from school, Isaac, Derek, and _Peter Hale_ in their full-fledged werewolf bodies. She glanced over to Scott; he looked the same as the others. She took many steps backwards running right into Stiles. He grabbed her and she turned into his shoulder as she began to let out the tears.

The wolves were literally ripping into Jackson's body. His body hit the concrete floor with a loud thud. Allison was standing beside Stiles and Lydia, bow in hand, just in case. Things were then eerily quiet for a few seconds. Then his body began to rise. Holy mother of God. Lydia turned her head from its position to watch the event taking place. Her mind raced out of control. Was this supposed to happen? This wasn't part of the plan, was it? What were they going to do now? Can this really even be happening? And what in the hell was she doing here? Despite all that was going on Stiles was still holding her. So here came another question. Why was she seeking comfort in him so often? And why did she like it? She really had no time to give those questions any thought. Because before she knew it, everything went bright, leaving things incredibly difficult to see.

Then Jackson's body emerged from the light in the center of the room. But he wasn't exactly Jackson. No he looked like Scott, Derek, Peter, and Isaac. It appeared to be that he was now a werewolf. Lydia looked around the room for reassurance that this event was all part of the plan. Except she found no comfort in anyone's eyes. Not Allison's, not Mr. Argent's, not Derek's, not Peter's, not Isaac's, not Scott's, and certainly not in Stiles'. He just held her tighter, seeming to know that things were about to be intense.


	4. Tenderness

Author's Note: School starts tomorrow and I'll be busy but hopefully I'll be able to keep up with the story, it's so much fun to write! Hope you have as much fun reading it and keep review please! :)

The next thing Lydia knew she was in Stiles' Jeep. She couldn't believe it. Now _Jackson_ was a werewolf? But hell, he might as well be. It would make way more sense than the stupid Kanima thing did. This was a lot to handle.

Once Derek realized what happened he took Jackson and the rest of the werewolves somewhere. Hopefully he took them far away from Lydia, or even Beacon Hills for that matter. Mr. Argent took Allison home and that left Stiles and Lydia. He was going to have to drive her home (not that he minded), he did still owe her some explanations and considering recent events he felt it was necessary to do it soon.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?" She asked, angry and frightened all at the same time. She was still crying, silently though. It was like she could control everything but the tears.

"Everything pretty much." Stiles stated. He truly believed it. Everything about this town was pretty terrible, except Lydia. She was really the only good part of this town. Her eyes were red from crying and you could see the trials her tears had made on her face. It broke his heart. He just wished he could just hug her right there and ease the pain and frightened cries. But he figured it was just better to let her be, he didn't want to come on too strong. Truth was though, he could've really have used a hug just as badly.

"Well at least we're normal. I mean I might be clinically insane, but other than that we're pretty normal." She was right though. Stiles would have never thought he would have been considered "normal", and really he didn't mind. It was better this way.

"Yeah I mean aside from my ADHD I guess I am pretty normal." He looked over at her; she let a small smile spread across her face and then rolled her eyes.

"So can you explain to me why Jackson is a…werewolf now?"

"I don't think I know the answer to that one."

"Really, no idea what so ever? So he really is a wolf now? She said now realizing he didn't deny that Jackson was one.

"Well maybe since he figured out who he really was he was able to get what he wanted and become a…werewolf." He said deciding that this was the most plausible explanation, to him at least.

"Sure, I guess. I really don't know the logistics of becoming a wolf so that explanation seems to fit."

"It probably sounds crazy but that's actually the most likely reason. Damn it though." He said thinking about it more. "Jackson just gets every little thing he wants doesn't he?" He asked rhetorically as he pulled the Jeep into Lydia's long driveway. He drove up to the top of the hill, by her garage.

"Not me." She simply said turning her attention to Stiles who was just staring out of the windshield, assuming she was about to exit the vehicle. He rapidly turned his head in complete shock. Did she really just say that?

"Wh-what do you mean exactly?" He thought he was totally over her and she was the one who kept holding despite all of the craziness he caused.

"I really don't know if I should be saying anything…" She trailed off.

"No tell me. I mean you don't have to but I won't say anything to anyone that you don't want me to. You can trust me." He said looking into her pretty green eyes.

"Alright. Well everyone assumes I'm a certain way and if that's what people think than fine, as long as I know I'm not her. But Jackson wanted me to sleep with him, but I refused. I loved him but I thought it was too soon. He gave me his _key_ to like encourage me to come over anytime I wanted and do it. But after a few weeks he gave up and broke up with me. And everyone thinks I'm a slut or just insane or both. But I am _not_ a sleaze who sleeps with everyone. I've never slept with anyone." Well she made that point clear. But this point she was making was very reliving to him, it comforted him in this fragile state he seemed to be in. She hadn't slept with Jackson, she in fact didn't want to. He wondered if it was really because she wasn't or if she really didn't love him. Or maybe even a little bit of both. He hoped for both, but he would most definitely take what he could get.

"Huh. I did not know that."

"No one does, everything thinks I'm a slut."

"Well even though I thought you slept with Jackson, I didn't think you were a slut, big difference."

"Ugh I know, I just wish everyone could understand that. I like being popular but I don't like being known for something I've never even done. I'm waiting for the right person, and I didn't think Jackson was that person yet." He never would have guessed Lydia a virgin, terrible of him, but if he was being honest he wouldn't have. "You think I'm a super weird freak now don't you?"

"Of course not. If anything I have more respect for you." He said and then mumbled under his breath "if possible…"

"Well I'm glad someone doesn't think I'm a complete slut." She said with a sincere smile, he returned the gesture. They were still in his Jeep.

"So is it safe to go to school with Jackson being a werewolf and all?" He could tell the thought of it made her nervous.

"Once he learns to control it, we should be fine. I mean Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Erica are there and we've been fine." She made an un-approving face when he said the name Erica. He wondered what that could be about.

"Okay yeah you're right. How will he know he's able to come back?" She was very curious about all of this, as he was when he found out about Scott.

"Derek will make sure he's ready, don't worry."

"Okay. Good." She said contently. They sat there in silence for a while just kind of looking at each other. He was beginning to wonder why Lydia would be sitting in _his_ Jeep of all places.

"So you don't like Erica?" He said with a bit of humor to try and lighten the situation."

"Well…I…I never said that." How did he know that?

"No but your face did when I said her name a few minutes ago."

"Okay fine, I don't like her. She is an attention seeking little whore. And I mean it too, I _know_ she gets around." She said a matter-of-factly. He laughed because he knew it was true. "And she's always talking to every guy now" jealousy laced in her voice. But honestly he couldn't think of any guy she really talked to him except him, Scott, and maybe Isaac

.

"What guys exactly?" He asked, taking control of the question portion of the conversation.

"Um…Scott, Isaac," He could tell she was trying to think of any other possibility to make her case more solid. "and…you."

"That's only three people Lydia."

"Yeah I know, I guess maybe I exaggerated a little."

"Well why are you so jealous then?"

"I'm not!" She said defensively yet with a calm tone to her voice. He raised his eyebrows in a "yeah right" fashion. "Okay fine maybe a little jealous." He knew it. They hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other during their conversation. They were mere inches apart.

"I knew it. Why, though? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want." He was looking into her eyes, her mascara had dried up where it ran during her small crying session.

"No its fine. It's because…becau…" The fact that she was actually going to answer the question gave him a quick jolt of confidence. He reached his hand to her face and wiped away some of the mascara with his fingers. She suddenly couldn't talk anymore to express her feelings. But she knew what she was about to do next would do just that and tell him the answer to his question. She hoped it would be well received. She licked her lips slightly and leaned in. His eyes were widened in shock but eagerness and excitement as well. She made sure she was going to be gentle enough, because out the cuts on his cheek and lip. And then without hesitation she kissed him with such kindness and tenderness, just the way he had always dreamed his (or their) first kiss would be.


	5. Jealousy

Author's Note: Thank you amgonyea for always reviewing! I literally cherish every review I get and I am always so thankful to see them! And to everyone else I would love to see more! The more I get the more inspired I am to write! Just thought I'd let you know. Even if you don't though, enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Five

Stiles couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. Lydia Martin's lips were on his, willingly. Yes he was kissing Lydia and he was enjoying every damn minute of it. He was hoping it wasn't out of vulnerability or because she just felt she really needed to be comforted and this was the way she wanted to be. He didn't mind those reasons if she actually was doing it because she liked him, but if she was just doing this out of impulse he knew it wouldn't be a good thing for him. Still though he liked the idea of what was happening. Lydia needed comfort and he could be that for her. And he always had wanted to have his first kiss with Lydia Martin, and here he was getting his wish. He knew he shouldn't feel to slighted. He let himself enjoy the moment and think it out later.

She really did feel something for him though, even if she wasn't sure what it was quite yet. She really hoped he didn't think she was messing with him. Honestly she wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't feel something. Although she did kiss Scott once before it was back before she went crazy and felt the need to secure her popularity by who she dated. Now all she worried about was if people would even talk to her considering all of her random outbursts in class. But something about this kiss felt really good. It was a very slow lip lock. Everything about it was cautious and chaste, her with the fragile state of mind and him with cut up and bruised face and lip. They were both gentle with each other because they knew how broken the other was feeling at the moment. The emotion she was putting into this kiss was so rough though, they were every bit real. It felt so good to finally kiss someone who _actually_ cared about her.

It only lasted about a minute but it felt like a lifetime to Stiles. He couldn't believe she initiated it, but he was glad. Soon their lips parted. And the both smiled ever so slightly. Stiles tried speaking first.

"Lydia…I…uh…wh-w-well…"

"Stiles. Calm down." She could tell his nervousness was starting up.

"Okay, that was just my first kiss and all…" He began trailing off. His first kiss, really? I mean it made sense if she really thought about it.

" Well I hope it was good then." She smiled at him. "And I hope I didn't hurt you're lip any more than it already is."

"Trust me it was perfect." His signature goofy grin was spread across his face. He got out of the car and walked around and opened the passenger side for Lydia and held her hand as she hopped down. She continued to hold his hand as they walked to her front door.

"I'm really sorry about tonight and all of the stuff that went down." He really did feel completely terrible about what happened, not like he could have done anything to prevent it.

"It's okay; I know it's not your fault."

"Alright, well will you be okay tonight?" He didn't want her mind to start racing and throw herself into a panic attack.

"I think I should be. Hopefully the nightmares are over."

"Well you know if you need anything, you can call me to. To talk or vent or whatever, I'll be there I promise."

"I know." She said leaning in and kissing him gently where his cut was on his lip. Ir somehow felt good though because of how soft and sweet it was. And it was from Lydia.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Stiles." She said smiling and walking into her house.

It was Monday morning, Scott and Stiles were casually discussing the previous night's events as they walked in the front doors of Beacon Hills High (mainly Jackson and his transformation as well as Scott's untimely and unfortunate break up with Allison).

"So why exactly did he turn into a…werewolf?" He asked while looking around and whispering to make sure passerby couldn't hear.

"Well when Lydia gave him the key he remembered who he really was and that he was Jackson and not a Kanima who was missing something. Lydia saved him from a life of captivity and control." Stiles was happy that Jackson was no longer the Kanima, and that he wouldn't be constantly killing people, but he still didn't like him.

"Well things should be very interesting then." Stiles said, knowing things were already eventful and adding one more element probably wasn't going to be that different.

"So how was Lydia when you took her home, she looked terrified?" Scott said as he began pulling out his necessary books from his locker just as Stiles did the same. He struggled with whether he should tell him what happened. He really wanted to, his time had finally in some way or another come.

"Well I drove her home and she was just upset really the whole time. And she eventually calmed down and told me about things with her and Jackson and what kind of happened there."

"Was that it?" Scott asked.

"Not exactly. We were sitting there for a while and talking about the wolf pack and stuff and how she was slightly jealous of Erica…"

"Lydia is _jealous_ of Erica?!"

"Let me finish, this is where it gets interesting. I think it's because of me. And I know what you're thinking but I'm serious. But I asked her why she was jealous because Erica really only talks to us and then…then she kissed me Scott!" He said the last part a little louder then he intended. Scott stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Stiles with his "no way in hell" type of face. Stiles just nodded and smiled a large grin. Scott immediately high fived him.

"No way man?!" Even with that gash on your lip (it was still noticeable)? Dude, that's great!" Scott was happy for him, because all he's ever heard about was Lydia Martin this, Lydia Martin that. But really he was happy that his best friend finally had something good going.

"I know. It was well worth the wait."

"That wasn't your first kiss was it?" He asked looking back at Stiles. "Oh my god it was! This is just great!" He was beginning to laugh.

"Could you just be happy for me? And maybe not laugh that _hard_?" He somewhat pleaded.

"Alright fine, but what are you going to do about Jackson?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as they stopped in the hallway to just talk for a minute before they had to go to class.

"She was his connection; I doubt he's going to forget that."

"She doesn't even feel that way about him anymore."

"I know but Jackson always has a way of getting what he wants in you haven't noticed." Just as Stiles saw Allison walk towards her class looking at the back of Scott's head, Stiles decided it would be best to keep that to himself for the time being.

"True." He nodded.

"It might have just been a fluke though Stiles. Like do you know what's going to happen now?" Just as Stiles was about to answer "no", Lydia walked up almost as if to answer Scott's question for herself.

"Hello boys." She said with a smile, she was stunning in her blazer with a dress outfit.

"Hi…" They both said caught off guard.

"Walk me to class?" She asked but it was more like a demand the way she said it. Stiles looked at her and quickly nodded.

"S…su…sure." He said, nervous but thrilled. Scott just laughed to himself and followed behind Stiles and Lydia down the hallway to class.


	6. Unusually Usual

Author's Note: I loved the reviews, thank you so much everyone! Keep them coming! I wrote this chapter kind of fast because you guys got me excited to give you more. They might not always be everyday or every other day but I at least once a week there should be a new chapter. Maybe more if I have time, which I hope I do because I love writing it. Already I daydream in class about new ideas for chapters. Anyways hope you got enough Stiles and Lydia along with some other characters, hope to include as many as I can while it still mainly being about the main two. Anyways tell me what you think or give me some chapter ideas I love having options! :)

Stiles felt like he was in some alternate universe at the moment. Was he seriously walking Lydia Martin to class? Did she really have her arm right there, touching his just ever so slightly in that just enough to make him think about it and drive him crazy but not yet quite holding hands way? And was that his jacket from the other night in her backpack? He turned his head to look at Scott and as he did Scott gave him two thumbs up and a smile. Oh my god, this was really happening, but still he felt the need to pinch himself to make sure it was reality. And him being Stiles, decided to go ahead with his terribly un-thought out plan. Typical Stiles.

"Ow!" He yelped. Both him and Lydia came to a dead stop in the hallway.

"What's wron…" Before she could finish, Scott being behind them and not paying any attention to them ran right into Stiles, knocking him over. Typical Stiles _and_ Scott.

"Stiles!" Scott groaned, annoyed with his friend's sudden abrupt stop in the hallway. But he knew it was probably because of the panic attack he was suffering through because he was walking Lydia to class. He would forgive him, this time.

"Ow." Stiles said again, still lying on the ground with Scott slowly moving off of him.

"Are you alright?" Lydia asked trying to help them up as best she could. She was strong but she was small, she couldn't really do much. Scott stood up brushing off his shirt and picking up his books, all he could do was laugh at his friends antics brought on by nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Scott. For all of this werewolf, supernatural stuff that was going on she was handling herself pretty well. Scott was thoroughly impressed with her ability to get through things. She had always been stronger, but he knew if she could handle this she could handle anything. Stiles thought the same thing, he just hoped it wasn't all an act and that if something was wrong that she would tell him or Allison or anyone who could help her push through.

"Stiles are you okay?" She asked, helping him stand up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great."

"Good, you don't need any more wounds anyways." She said with a smile and grabbed his hand this time and they began walking down the hallway again, this time with Scott walking next to Stiles.

The walked to homeroom. Lydia and Scott were in the same one, Stiles's was just down the hall. Scott walked into the room and Lydia and Stiles said good bye to each other.

"You better be walking me to math class too, Stiles." She was grinning. He was once again at loss of actual words.

"Yea…yeah…sur…sure. Yeah I'll…be here after class."

"Okay good." She winked at him as she let go of his hand slowly and walked into the classroom. As soon as she was inside, he just about lost it. His breathing got progressively heavier and he even managed to do a very small but somewhat noticeable "happy dance". It was less than ten seconds but of course a group of freshman saw. Who cares? He was going to walk Lydia Martin to math class.

It was finally lunchtime at Beacon Hills High. Stiles had walked Lydia to class all morning long and although he was late for one of _his_ math class, she was on time for hers and he was in the best mood of his life. He walked with her to lunch from chemistry class and she got in line for salad, and ran up to Allison. While they were having their girl talk Scott and Stiles were already seated at their usual table with their lunches.

"So I'm sitting with you today" Lydia told her closet friend, Allison.

"You're sitting with me? Over in the corner?"

"Um…no, with Scott and Stiles." She was thoroughly confused.

"I don't sit there anymore Lydia."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I can't okay?"

"Well why don't you just tell me. Unless were not best friends anymore, because if we were you probably would have told me by now if something happened."

"Fine we broke up. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes actually. But come on Allison they're my friends but you can't expect me to sit there by myself with them do you? And you owe me for lying to me about the wolves." She got her there, she had been lying to Lydia about a lot of stuff. Lydia looked at her with the most innocent looking, puppy-dog-esque face she could make at the moment.

"Alright fine." She said very unwillingly, hoping Lydia would take the hint and dismiss her from her best friend duties.

"Good." Lydia said as she picked up her plate and began to fill it up with lettuce and other items.

"Why are you sitting there anyways?"

"No reason." She said oh so very casually.

"Lydia, you always have a reason for everything. She knew what her friend was saying was true. Allison looked at the table and back to the Lydia, she did this until they were at the end of the salad bar. "Oh no. You're not doing this to mess with him are you? Like payback for him not telling you about Scott and the wolves and everything. You can't do that to him, you'll kill him."

"Allison that's not what I'm doing." Allison looked at her, she could tell by her face she was being truthful about what she said.

"So you…_like_ him then?"

"If I did, hypothetically speaking of course, what would be so bad about it?"

"Nothing really." Allison replied, honestly Lydia was probably making Stiles' life right now, not day but life. He could die a happy man today. Allison was friends with both of them and she truly wanted the best for the both of them, and she knew this was probably the best thing to happen to either of them in a long while.

"Then let's go sit." She told Allison, dragging her to the table. Scott was on the end, Lydia on one side with Allison next to her and Stiles across from her. Now all she hoped was that things wouldn't be too awkward. Danny came and joined them and made things less awkward, it was a good buffer. The conversation was relatively upbeat. Lydia had slipped her foot out of her heels and began rubbing her stocking clad foot along his jean covered leg. She reveled in the shock in his face that he tried to hide for everyone else. He did a fairly good job, but Lydia loved to watch him squirm just from her touch, it made her feel good again. And if that didn't make him feel giddy then her casual winks from across the table were. Things were finally looking up for the both of them.


	7. Mutual Attraction

Author's Note:  
Review, review, review! Please ;) lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stiles had walked Lydia around all day. He was having one of the best days of his life. The way she looked at him or touched him just drove him absolutely crazy in the best way possible. Nothing between them was official at the moment, but then again nothing was too complicated at the moment either. The feeling of mutual attraction was there for both of them. Stiles however didn't want to get his hopes up though, he just thought that it could end at the drop of the hat and there was no way he wanted that to happen. Lydia however knew she liked him even if she didn't want to admit it, and she knew for sure he liked her and she was enthralled by the idea that he would do anything for her. So naturally she wanted to show her appreciation.

Lunch might have been the moment when Stiles' hope returned to him. Lydia began to play footies with him. Never in his life had he ever done that, and he didn't ever expect to with Lydia. But it was because of her initiation that he finally felt hopeful and optimistic again. Last week after the game and being beaten up he had felt sorry for himself. But after their short but amazing kiss, the escorting to class and now the foot games in the lunch room his usual self was being restored.

He was listening to the conversation going on at the table, occasionally giving his two cents when he felt something on his leg, he jumped slightly. Was that…Lydia? No, couldn't be, it had to be like a…spired or something. His brown eyes got rather wide though as he felt it go up and down his leg, slowly. It was no spider. He looked over at her and she was giggly grinning at him. He felt like he was in an alternate universe. But he completely lost it when she winked at him as she ran her foot from his ankle to his knee. He was sweating like hell and he felt like he was about to throw up. But the bell rang and he must have still been in shock because everyone else had left the table and they seemed to be waiting for him.

"Um are you coming Stiles?" Lydia asked while everyone else was there waiting.

"Ye-yeah." As he was rising from his chair he put his backpack over his shoulder and was beginning to walk away when he tripped over the chair leg and plummeted to the floor. For the second time today. Everyone laughed, as they always did at his clumsiness. Everyone knew

"You better be careful. You're going to get hurt again, and I really would prefer that not to happen." She said as he stood up, readjusted his backpack, and walked towards her. "Even though clumsiness works for you, it's kind of cute." Once they caught up with Allison in the hallway Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand. In his head he was doing that happy dance again but on the outside (other than the sweating) he was playing it cool as best as he could. He just wish he knew how long this was going to last. Was this temporary until she found someone new to replace Jackson? Was it until she fell back in love with the handsome werewolf? Was she being sincere about any of these things, even in the slightest?

Allison and Lydia talked the whole way to chemistry class about going make up shopping or something to that extent that he really wasn't paying that much attention to. But he really didn't care he was just glad to be holding her hand, with her, or even just having her just acknowledging him. Scott caught up with them as they were walking into the classroom. Stiles let go of Lydia's hand so she could sit at her normal seat with Allison and his with Scott. But she grabbed it again and led him to table behind his, nor usual one.

"You're sitting with me today."

"Oh okay then." He grinned. But he felt bad for Allison; she ended up sitting at the table with Scott. But he knew Scott wouldn't mind, in fact it probably looked like a great best friend move on his part. He hoped Allison would be able to handle it.

"I figured you wouldn't mind. Plus you could probably use the help in here…"

"What do you mean by that?" He said jokingly, he knew what she meant. Harris was aout to get him since his first day of chemistry and it wasn't his best subject.

"Well it's no secret Mr. Harris hates your guts." She said with a laugh in her voice. She was so cute when she laughed.

"That is very true, but I'm not entirely sure it's my faul…"

"Mr. Stilinski care to share that with the rest of the class?" Harris said raising his eyebrows and looking straight at Stiles.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the opportunity though." Lydia giggled as did the rest of the class. She leaned her head in sympathy.

"I see you got a new desk mate, you're going to need her help because were doing a lab today." The class groaned and Lydia scooted her chair closer to Stiles, smiled, leaned into him slightly and rested her head on her propped up hand.

The remaining classes passed by well and Stiles and Lydia began walking out of the building, hand in hand once again. He was still so confused, he just hope all of this meant something.

"So do you think you could drive me home? My mom dropped me off this morning and I kind of need a ride." She said biting her lower lip.

"Yeah of course, anytime." He said opening the passenger side of his Jeep and helping her up into it. He entered the car on his driver side and took a deep breath. They both started talking at the same time.

"So I was think…"

"Lydia…I…"

"You can go first." Stiles said trying to relieve some pressure on him. Maybe if she just ended it right now and told him she just wanted casual he wouldn't be so heartbroken in the end.

"Okay, so I've been thinking about things. About me. About you." She looked over at him for a quick second then back out the windshield. "And I kind of have feeling for you. No I do have feelings for you. I was kind of wondering if maybe you would want to make things serious. But I understand if you don't want to because I'm clinically insane most likely but…" Lydia began rambling, but Stiles put his finger over her mouth to quiet her.

"Lydia I would love to be your boyfriend." She quickly moved his hand away from her face and leaned up to his face so she was mere centimeters away. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Good." She said and kissed him a little longer and a little more intensely then their first kiss. Nothing too far for either of them, they both were a little shaken up about recent events; they just knew it was best to take things slow as possible. They both smiled into the kiss, they both knew it was right.


	8. Simplicity

Author's Note: New chapter, please enjoy! And please review, they more the better and the more excited I get about this story! And if you have any dieas for things you want to see let me know and just maybe I can somehow work them into the story, just maybe like cute things between the two you would like to see, I'm open to some suggestions. Hope you like this chapter. :)

Never had someone felt happier in their life. After years of being nice, patient, tolerant, thoughtful, hilarious, clumsy, frustrated, hopeful, pissed and just plain disappointed it was finally time to be happy. As much as he despised all of this werewolf hoopla Scott had inadvertently gotten him involved, he was glad for it. He never would have guessed he would have thought that. Things had been complicated in these past few months. One thing however had always been simple, the way he felt about Lydia. From the moment she had walked into that third grade classroom and introduced herself to him he just knew he felt something for her. For the first three years of his short elementary school life he only able to admire her from across the playground or lunchroom, but when he finally got to see her up close he just knew. But he knew something as complicated as a werewolf legend or a Kanima could not deter him of his ever faithful longing for Lydia Martin. Everyone always told him to move on and get real, but he was glad he didn't because his ever persistent persisting had finally paid off. Nice guys don't always finish so last.

Lydia Martin had never imagined she would have been sitting in Stiles Stiliniski's blue Jeep. At the beginning of this year he had totally been off her radar and had been for several years. She knew he was there but never found the time to figure out what was going on with him. She was too busy with maintaining her popularity and cultivating her faux friendships and apparently relationships. But now all she wanted was comfort. She wanted to be taken care of and loved. She always thought this way, but now more than ever it was evident. She'd taken the crazy train, or so it seemed, and no one wanted on except the one who was always there, Stiles. She really had learned who her friends were and who cared about her these past few months. At the beginning she wanted nothing to do with Allison's unpopular boyfriend and his dorky best friend but she never has been more happy that she took a chance on her new friend's judgment. Comfort, love, and simplicity were all she wanted now. No, all she needed or could stand now. She knew it would all work out now, whatever happened it would work.

So here they were sitting his ever infamous Jeep, finishing up their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. Something Stiles was having a very difficult time wrapping his head around, Lydia too but both in good ways. They pulled away and just smiled at each other.

"So you're good with this? Like us? As…boyfriend and…girlfriend?" He asked, processing what he had just said just making sure before he got too ahead of himself and told the whole world he was dating her when she totally meant something else.

"Stiles, yes I promise. I really do like you." It kind of even scared her a little bit, especially when she was admitting it out aloud. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to."

"Mmm…good." He said cupping her face and bringing her in to kiss her again. It felt good to finally initiate one. He just tried to take everything is and really believe it. He was in a relationship with Lydia, Scott wasn't going to believe this. It was short and sweet but very endearing. After he started up the vehicle and took her home.

He really didn't want to let her inside her house. He just wanted to keep her with him. Now that he had her he didn't want to let go. Especially knowing about all of the creatures that roamed about in the woods outside her house at night, he just wanted to keep her safe.

"Stiles I really have to go. I have to get ready for dinner with my parents tonight." She said giggling, trying to get him to release his firm grasp on her hand even though she would much rather go hang out with him and Scott.

"Alright fine, if you have to." She pulled him in for a kiss goodbye. He hoped this kissing thing was going to be daily. So far they weren't more than a few seconds, but he knew he could hold out. Hell, he already held out a good solid eight years.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." She said, waving to him as she closed the door. He walked back to his Jeep and drove to Scott's house.

*Beat*

"Scott I have something important to tell you." Stiles said as he entered Scott's living room, where he was currently playing some sort of war game.

"What's up? Are you starting next season?" he asked looking hopeful. Anytime there was any mention of the lacrosse team he was always interested.

"Uh…no."

"Then what's so important? Wolf stuff? Kanima stuff?" He said looking back to his game.

"What? No. Okay you're not going to believe this."

"Dude, just tell me."

"I'm dating Lydia."

"Ha-ha very funny. Seriously what were you going to tell me?" Just because they were being flirty today in school really didn't mean anything. He felt bad for his friend, all this time and he was still being played and passed over by the same girl. Lydia was a flirt, everyone knew it, he hoped Stiles did so he wouldn't wind up being so hurt.

"Scott I am being seriously. I just took her home, we kissed! Multiple times! She asked me to be her boyfriend." Scott dropped his controller.

"No...Seriously?" Stiles didn't blame his friend for not believing him; he was still having a hard time believing it himself.  
"Scott you have no idea how serious I'm being about this right now. But yes, I am dating Lydia freaking Martin as of…" He looked at the time on his phone. "as of about 2:50 this afternoon." He had a smile plastered across his face.

"Well congratulations, you're years of pining over her have finally paid off." He said giving him a high five. He really was happy for his friend. He never would have thought anything would happen between them except maybe a hallway acknowledgement. But he had put Stiles through a lot with all of this werewolf business and he hoped this would cheer up his thoughts and get him back to his normal Stiles-self.

*Beat*

"No, Lydia you're joking." Allison said into her cell phone as she paced around the room. "You didn't really ask Stiles out did you?"

"Yes, Allison I did." She had a large sincere grin across her face as she lay propped up in bed waiting for her parents to get home.

"Well you probably just made him the happiest person in Beacon Hills. I'm so glad you realized how much he cares about you." Allison was happy for Lydia, but she was excited for Stiles too. She knew how in love he was with her and how she ignored him for a long time. It was finally his time to be happy as well as Lydia.

"I'm glad too, I think he genuinely cares about me."

"Oh trust me, he does." Allison knew from dating Scott how much his best friend Stiles liked Lydia. When he wasn't talking about werewolf problems he was daydreaming about Lydia. Plus he would confide in Allison more than Scott because A. she got the whole relationship and sensitivity better than Scott B. because he would always try to tag along anywhere he thought Allison might meet up with Lydia and C. he begged her to convince Lydia to go to the winter formal with him. He really did care about her. She was happy for him.

"Well good. Now you and Scott need to get back together so we can double date." Allison just sighed; she really didn't know what to say because she didn't know what she wanted. "I don't care what you say, I'm getting you two back together." Lydia was as serious as she was about her new relationship. She wanted things to work out for the four of them and she had a feeling it would.


	9. Something Unexpected

Author's Note: Enjoy and review! They fuel my fire, they keep me going lol! I hope to have at least another chapter up this week, maybe more. Please enjoy this one though. I keep trying to write more everytime but its hard, hopefully this is good though! :)

It was then next day, Stiles figured it would be the appropriate thing to do pick up his new girlfriend and take her to school. Wow girlfriend he liked thinking that word and having it actually apply to him. He was just astounded; he still couldn't wrap his brain around it. He had a girlfriend, and even crazier he was someone's boyfriend. He was on cloud nine though; he was just so excited to be with Lydia. He couldn't wait to take her on dates and just be with her. He was going to treat her like the princess she was as best he could and he hoped to God that he wouldn't mess anything up.

Lydia was sitting outside on her porch waiting for Stiles to pick her up; she hoped he wouldn't be late. She was wearing one of her signature outfits, a cute dress and jacket to combat the chilly air of beacon Hills. She really wanted impress Stiles on their first full official day of being together, she knew he would like her even if she was clad in sweatpants but still she wanted him to see her at her best. Just as she was reapplying her lipstick Stiles pulled up her driveway and stopped in front of her garage, her parents had already left for work. She smiled when she saw him get out of the vehicle and walk over to her.

"Morning." She said with the grin still on her face as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. He was wearing a baseball tee and jeans…mmm. She made a mental note of how good he looked. She was surprisingly pleased with his outfit choice.

"Good morning to you too Lydia." She kissed his cheek; it was a little early for anything to intense, cute worked best at this time of the day. He was nervous to see her, but a good nervous, truth was she felt the same exact way. It was a good nervous feeling though. She never would have thought she would have felt like this for him or anyone. She never knew how real this thing could feel. She wondered if this is how he had felt about her all of these years. It killed her to think how painful that must have felt, it was hard for her to work up enough courage just to not pounce on him and never let go. It was such a new feeling, but a very good one nonetheless.

"So how are you?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm perfect. Oh I hope you don't mind, but we kind of have to pick up Scott and take him with us to school." He said opening the door for her and helping her in, he took her bag and put it in the back seat, still leaving room for Scott though."

"Fine by me, oh and I've been meaning to talk to you about anyways." He started up the Jeep and looked at her, somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we need to help get Scott get Allison back. I think she secretly wants him back too. And wouldn't it be so much fun to like go on double dates together. Ones by ourselves too of course, but double dates where I actually pay attention to you would be nice too. What do you think?" Stiles thought about it. He agreed with her, while he was looking forward to the one on one dates he secretly wanted the double dates so he could show her off and let everyone know that she was finally he his. He really wanted to try out that ice rink again. He also wanted Scott to be happy as well as Allison. He knew this break up was killing both of them inside no matter how much they didn't want to admit it.

"Yes I think we should do that. They both need each other they're just too stubborn to realize it." He said as they made their way to Scott's house.

"Exactly. But I think we need our own dates too." Her voice was seductive but sweet. He liked the sound of this; especially since figuring out she wasn't as experienced as he thought she was. This just made him be able to relax more and not worry about moving things along too fast. Although she still made him nervous and those things might come up later in the relationship, he knew he had time at least.

"Well I would hope so; I was kind of looking forward to those." He parked his car at the end of Scott's driveway. He leaned over and gently touched her face and pulled it closer to his. He leaned in and kissed her passionately leading the way as best he could. There was very little tongue, but enough to make him sweat. She was kind of a pro at this.

"Okay I believe you now." Scott had opened the passenger door ready to get right in but Lydia and Stiles kissing in the front seat had made it a little difficult. He did however now believe that his best friend was dating Lydia now.

"Oh…he…hey…Scott. What's up?" He was a little embarrassed of what his friend had just witnessed but then again it felt kind of good to know that Scott would never question their relationship now.

"Oh nothing, just watching my best friend kiss his new girlfriend. The usual." Lydia giggled, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Hi Scott" she said with a quick wave of her fingers.

"Hi Lydia.' He politely replied. "And where am I sitting?" Lydia used her thumb to point out his seat. The back seat to be exact, next to her bag and some lacrosse gear.

"Back there." Replied Stiles, sheepishly. He knew Scott really didn't mind, but Scott really liked pretending he did. Still though he climbed into the backseat, including over Lydia but it wasn't a big deal, they were all close.

"So Scott are you ready to get back together with Allison?" Lydia asked as the Jeep was on its way to Beacon Hills High. Scott didn't expect her to ask him that, then again it was Lydia, the bold one.

"Well yeah I would like that, but I don't think that's going to happen." He was being honest; he really didn't foresee their relationship going anywhere anytime soon.

"If you want it to happen we can make it happen. Promise." She said looking back at him.

"Okay yes let's try it; I've really got nothing left to lose." He laughed, it was true he had already lost her; he might as well try to get her back.

"Yay!" She squealed and clapped her hands, typical cute and sweet Lydia. The boys just rolled their eyes, but they both hope the plan worked. Scott really missed Allison and Stiles really just wanted his best friend and his girlfriend to be happy. "Don't worry I'm going to get right on it, you won't be waiting for long. If I need your help or tell you to do something, don't question it." She turned around and looked at Scott.

"Trust me; I'll do whatever you think I need to do to get her back." He didn't want to seem desperate, but to be honest, he slightly was.

They pulled up to the school parking lot soon after that. They all exited the vehicle, Stiles grabbed Lydia's bag and handed it to her, and she thanked him. The three walked into through the front door and headed towards Stiles and Scott's lockers. As soon as Stiles got the locker open Lydia placed her jacket on one of the hooks, he gave her a questioning look.

"Stiles, were dating now. We share a locker. Yours is in a more central location, plus I need the extra space." She was so adorable when she took charge. He was barley even listening to her though; he just couldn't stop staring at her. She was so gorgeous, and he didn't want to be a typical guy but her body was amazing, he couldn't wait to really kiss her and just hold her. He wanted to take his time though, not rushing anything, so he could really cherish the relationship. He was all about taking things slow, and he figured she was as well, with all of the craziness going on around them.

"Oh yeah of course." He said nodding his head. He would probably let her do anything she wanted. He didn't care; he just wanted her to be happy. And he finally gets to be that guy who makes it happen.

"You better be listening to me Stiles, not just nodding your head pretending to be hearing me…" She was cute when she rambled. He looked over her shoulder at Schott who was just chuckling at the situation. But when he looked past Scott he almost passed out at what he saw.

Jackson.


	10. Needed

Author's Note: Sorry if it's kind of short, I plan to write another chapter this week hopefully. I wasn't even planning on uploading this one today but here it is! Sometimes it's hard to write a lot because there a really good stopping points along the way. And oddly enough as cute as Stiles and Lydia are it is really hard to come up with dialogue for them, but I'm working on incorporating more. I love your reviews they make me all smiley and giddy and I really do appreciate them! I hope you like where the story is going and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stiles couldn't believe he was looking at Jackson, what the hell was he doing here anyways? Did Derek let him come back to school? He didn't know and he really didn't feel like waiting around for the answers either. He just wanted to walk away before Jackson saw him with Lydia. As much as he wanted to be seen with her by everyone, he did not want Jackson to for fear of what he might do if he found out they were together.

"Hey I think we need to get to class."

"It's a little early don't you think?" She asked suspiciously. Stiles motioned to Scott to turn around and see what he was seeing. Scott did so and immediately picked up on the urgency of removing Lydia from the situation.

"Better safe than sorry, plus Stiles and I already have enough tardies for one semester." Scott said as he tried to lightly guide Lydia to homeroom.

"Yeah I guess you're probably right." She said reluctantly looking at the two of them like they were crazy. She grabbed Stiles' hand and they took off down the hall. Just as they turned the corner Jackson saw Scott and Stiles. He knew he had to talk to them and Isaac. He wasn't supposed to be here right now but he needed to see Lydia to help gain control of his wolf powers and he really didn't want Derek finding out. He needed them to not say anything at all to Derek. He couldn't risk getting caught, he _needed_ Lydia. He had to find her soon; he was having a really difficult time control his wolf urges. He knew Scott controlled them by using his feelings for Allison and he was determined to try the same tactic with Lydia.

The day passed by rather well. Stiles and Scott managed to keep Lydia from seeing Jackson all day and vice versa. But it was all about to change, it was lunch time. There was really no way of avoiding the issue now, hopefully there wouldn't be one.

"Lydia are you sure you don't want to eat…in the library?" Stiles asked; optimism laced in his words. They made their way to the lunch line.

"Or outside even? It's really nice out today." Scott suggested. Lydia turned around and looked at him. He eyes gravitated towards the window and back to the two boys, her eyebrow raised. It was raining fairly heavy outside.

"What is with you guys today? You're acting strange. And by that I mean stranger than normal, if that's even possible." She whispered the last part, almost to herself; she did have a valid point though.

"Weird…pshhh we're not acting weird." Stiles scoffed at her, and almost fell over. Standing there. Lydia just rolled her eyes. Allison had made her way over to the three friends. Lydia was excited, this would be the perfect time to enact her plan.

"Hey Allison!"

"Hey Lydia, what's up?" She asked, standing next to her friend in line.

"Oh nothing. But you know what I would really like to do sometime soon?"

"Uh no, what?

"I think we should go ice skating again. I'm really mad I didn't get to enjoy it last time. I think we should take that rain check."

"Lydia…I don't know…" Scott and Stiles were standing behind the girls. Scott was hoping that this was going to work.

"Please Allison…I feel bad for ruining things last time, please let me make it up to you by not going insane this time?" At this point they were at the buffet/salad bar getting their food.

"Ugh Lydia…Alright fine, I'll go." She was so annoyed, mostly at herself because if she wouldn't have gone crazy and tried to kill the werewolves she wouldn't have to be fixing her friendship mistakes with Lydia. But she knew she really needed to do this damage control thing. She did feel bad, but she knew this was going to be so awkward. Having to watch Lydia and Stiles be all cute together. She was happy for them but it would still be hard.

"Yay! Have I ever told you, you're the bestest friend ever?"

"I'm sure you have but you're allowed to say it again if you want." She laughed; Lydia was really her only friend that was a girl here in Beacon Hills, she really couldn't afford to lose her, especially with all that's happened. Lydia was saying something not paying any attention to anything except her and Allison's conversation. But Allison caught him in her eye with just a passing glance. Jackson, why the hell was he back at school so soon? Did Lydia know he was here? Wouldn't she have said something if she knew? Allison's body reacted before her mind really could; she stopped dead in her tracks just kind of staring in the direction where Jackson was standing. Luckily Scott and Stiles were on alert and stopped before running into the two girls.

"Why did you just stop in the middle of the cafeteria? I know you're a little out of it but really, come on Allison." Lydia was just a little annoyed.

"Oh uh, no reason." They continued on to their table. Allison sat on the end, Lydia on one side. Stiles was about to sit across from her (Lydia) when Lydia made eye contact with him.

"No, you're sitting over here." She said with a slightly seductive smile. Allison snickered. If he wasn't so nervous about Jackson seeing them (and everyone but Lydia knew he was watching, they could practically feel his bright blue werewolf eyes on them) he would have been way more excited about this. But he was so nervous to be near her at this point, he didn't want Jackson to kill him. But if that's what protecting Lydia meant then he would let himself be killed by Jackson, he was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Even though now it would be a lot easier for him to do that.

"Alright I can do that." He smiled; he was trying to be as enthusiastic as he could. Lydia kissed him on the cheek and placed her hand on his thigh; he instinctively grabbed her hand with his and just held it there. Stiles had instinct too, even if it wasn't that of a werewolf. His was just to make her feel happy, safe, and comfortable. Even with Scott and Allison in their awkward post relationship stage a conversation started. It was about some new movie coming out soon or something. Lydia was in the middle of giving her two cents on the subject when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She put a finger up (in order to say wait a minute) behind her while still looking at her friends. The person tapped again, she put her finger up again, annoyed this time. This time her friends had looked up at the visitor. The person tapped her again, she was beyond annoyed now.

"Can't you see I'm busy, what the hell is so important that you feel the need to keep tapping my shoul…?" As she turned around her jaw dropped when she realized that the visitor who needed her to so damn badly tell her something was none other than her lovely, narcissistic ex-boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore.


	11. Frightened

Author's Note: Enjoy and review! :)

Lydia just wanted to burst out in tears. Why was he here right now, ruining everything like always? She was so scared; she knew he wasn't supposed to be there yet. It was way too soon. She just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as she could but she was paralyzed by fear. She squeezed Stiles' hand, out of need for comfort.

"I need to talk to you." Jackson said in a stern and urgent voice.

"N-n-no, I can't do that."

"Lydia I need to talk to you, there's no point in arguing, you're going to talk to me." He was speaking through gritted teeth, never a good sign.

"Jackson I really think you need to leave." Stiles said as he held onto Lydia's hand a little harder. Jackson faced him.

"And since when are you in charge of who talks to Lydia?"

"Jackson you really need to leave. You shouldn't even be here in the first place." Scott said watching Jackson closely to make sure he didn't do anything completely reckless. They were beginning to cause a small scene in the cafeteria; a werewolf transformation in the cafeteria was not what Scott wanted to deal with. Isaac noticed though too, he looked prepared to help escort Jackson out of the room if it came down to that. "Does Derek know you're here?"

"No. And you're not going to tell him." He turned towards Scott. "Right?"

"I think we need to have this conversation somewhere else." Scott raised his eyebrow as he stood up. The tension was thick. Jackson looked at Lydia, Scott, Stiles, then finally Scott again. He didn't want to do anything stupid, he needed to make it known that Derek couldn't find out about his outing to school.

"Fine" He looked at Lydia one last time before exiting the room. Scott and Isaac quickly followed trying to distance themselves from the hectic cafeteria.

At this point Lydia was sobbing. He was so frightening when he was angry, but now he was an angry werewolf. Stiles had let go of her hand and put his arm around her, rubbing small circles on her back. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, she felt safe there. Allison moved closer to Lydia, to be that good friend who is there when her crazy ex-boyfriend is around.

"Lydia are you alright?" Allison asked her best friend. All she could manage was a small nod, signaling "yes". But as soon as she nodded her head, she just lost it and the fearful tears were flowing.

"Lydia shhh its okay, he's gone now." Stiles said trying his best to calm her down; she just buried her head further into his sweatshirt clad shoulder. Allison and Stiles shot each other a look of pity for the girl. They were at a loss, they knew Jackson was gone now but he was bound to come back.

"I know, I know. He's just so damn scary now that he's an angry werewolf. I feel like he's out to get me or something. Why does he need to talk to me anyways?" She said between short gasps of air and tears.

"I really don't know. But it's going to be okay, you've got a few werewolves on your side too." He was saying anything to cheer her up, but he made sure to say "werewolf' quietly, especially since some people were still staring at their table. Although since its high school and most people are indifferent to breakdowns because they happen so often. The confrontation part they weren't so used to.

"Yeah Lydia, seriously, Scott, Derek, and Isaac are going to make sure you're safe." Allison said trying to reassure her friend and even herself a little bit. She knew Lydia would need the protection; she wasn't born into a bow and arrow hunting type of family.

"I really hope you guys aren't just saying this." She said calming down slightly.

"We aren't Lydia; we're always going to be here for you. We promise." Stiles said pulling her in closer for a hug, she needed it.

"Exactly Lydia, we promise." Allison hoped the more they said it the more she would believe it. She didn't want her friend to be ruined by all of the nonsense in this town. She knew she had great things in life ahead of her, they all did.

"Okay, you guys better not be lying." She said as she sat back up. Stiles reached his hand to her face and brushed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping the stray tears away. Lydia knew this is how it was supposed to be. Stiles made her feel safe and relaxed. It was their first day as a couple and she already cried in front of him, and it didn't even faze him. He saw so much in her that it didn't matter what she did or what she looked like he cared about her. Lydia however hated the way she looked when she cried so she reached into her purse and began removing the necessary tools to fix her make up.

*Beat*

"Jackson what the hell are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here yet, you can't control yourself." Scott asked as he threw him into a vacant boy's bathroom.

"That's exactly why I'm here McCall. I need Lydia to calm me down and keep control like Allison did for you. I need my anchor." Jackson was being snarky yet serious.

"Why would she be _your_ anchor?" Isaac asked.

"Because…because I care about her." Jackson didn't want to admit to these dorks what he was thinking but he knew they would learn a lot about him eventually. He just didn't feel right saying what he need to. "I…love her. And she loves me." He said the last part with ustter confidence. Scott and Isaac shared a passing glance knowing she did not feel that way about him anymore.

"Well…we can't do anything about it now. You scared her half to death; she doesn't want to talk to you right now. We'll think of something later, but right now you need to leave. You can't be here. Why did Derek let you come here anyways?" Scott was on edge with Jackson being here, he needed to leave, this wasn't safe.

"Derek doesn't know I'm here. And neither of you are going to tell him. Got it?"

"We can't promise that Jackson, you should have thought of that before." Isaac stated.

"Leave. Now." Scott said, eyes beginning to glow.

"Fine." Jackson said through gritted teeth. Before exiting the small room he punched a stall door leaving a dent. Isaac and Scott looked at each other knowing that Jackson was going to be dangerous. Because even in human form he was stronger than he used to be.


	12. No Love Back

Author's Note: More cuteness between Stiles and Lydia to come, promise! :) Enjoyyyy!

Scott and Isaac reentered the bustling cafeteria and returned to their table. Lydia was reapplying her make-up, Stiles had one arm around her chair and the other grabbing French fried, Allison was eating her lunch and they were having a casual conversation.

"So what happened?" Allison asked as Scott and Isaac sat down in their seat. She was a little nervous for the answer though. Scott looked over to Stiles and Lydia to verify that it was okay to say what happened. He was still used to Lydia not knowing anything and he wasn't sure if it was okay to always tell her everything that was happening. Stiles nodded, it was best show know everything as it happens instead of later. Sooner was better than later in this situation. It would prevent a mental breakdown later down the road.

"Well Derek doesn't know he was here. He wasn't supposed to be here."

"Well why was he here?" Stiles asked. Scott took a deep breath before he answered.

"He thinks he needs Lydia to help control himself."

"Why does he need me?"

"He said…he said, that he loves you and you can be his control." Lydia dropped whatever beauty tool she was holding in shock. Stiles groaned softly in aggravation. His stomach dropped. Jackson said he loved her? Where did he stand then? He knew he was dating Lydia now but now he was worried she would go back to him. What if she still felt that way about Jackson? He didn't think she did but he couldn't be positive. And he did not like being uncertain about things like this.

"Did he really say that?" Lydia asked not quite believing it. Isaac and Scott just nodded their heads; for fear that speaking the word "yes" would make it worse.

"Why does he think she can be his control?"

"He thinks Lydia can be like Allison was to me." Scott coughed; he really wished he didn't have to say that. "He loves her…" Scott knew that those words had to make Stiles cringe and the next part would probably be worse. "And she loves him back." Stiles did not want to hear this. Did he _think_ she loved him or did he _know_?

"He knows nothing about me anymore. I don't care if he is in love with me, I don't love him. As far as I'm concerned he can rot in Derek's lair cursed to a life of not being able to control his wolf ability. I'm perfectly happy with who I am and who I'm with, he will _not_ mess any of that up." She huffed as the bell rang. She stood up and straightened out her outfit and gathered up her trash. Everyone was just staring, still processing the words that Lydia had just said. "Stiles!" She said pulling him and everyone else out of their trance-like states. He looked up at her. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah…yes I'm coming." He said standing up as quickly as he could without falling over or tripping over something. The rest of the group stood up and gathered their things as well.

*Beat*

Chemistry class consisted of a lab, Scott fiddling with his cell phone, and Mr. Harris tormenting Stiles and threatening detention while Lydia giggled at his misfortune. It was a normal day in chemistry.

It was on to the next class, history. Stiles yawned just thinking about it. He and Lydia were walking down the hallway holding hands. Scott came from behind them as they reached the classroom.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at Lydia, and motioned for her to go into the room.

"Can you go ahead; I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and they both let go of each other's hand but they let them linger there not wanting to leave the other. She walked into the room and made sure to save a seat for Stiles and Allison.

"What's up?"

"We need to go see Derek after school and tell him that Jackson was here today."

"Why we?"

"So can help give details, and figure out ways to keep him away from Lydia. And to tell him why it isn't a good idea to use her as a control." Stiles was dead set on making sure that was never an option. He hated the idea of Lydia being in danger, especially at Jackson's mercy.

"Alright we'll go after school. Oh does Jackson know that Lydia and I are…kind of…together?"

"No I didn't tell him."

"Is he going to kill me?"

"He might try to; I won't let him kill you or Lydia. Promise." Stiles really hated having to be looked after, things might just be so much better if he was a werewolf like Scott. Times like these made it really inconvenient not to be.

"Okay good, I'll see you after class." They both parted ways. Stiles took his seat in front of Lydia and next to Allison.

"Is everything alright?" Lydia asked; he knew she wanted to know what Scott said but he decided he'd wait until later to tell her. He didn't want her to worry.

"Yeah everything's fine." He said with a reassuring smile, the smile was genuine. He couldn't help but do it when he was around her.

"Alright." She said smiling back; she still knew something was up. She would press for answers after a while.

"I'll tell you after class, it's not that big of a deal. I promise." He said grabbing her hand, squeezing it lightly then kissing it. Her smile became more real with that.

*Beat*

After school Scott had climbed into the back of Stiles' jeep and Lydia had taken her previous spot back. Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and began driving in the direction of her house.

"So Stiles what were you going to tell me?" She asked casually looking over at him.

"Uh…ummm"

"Please just tell me, I'm tired of constantly being in the dark." Stiles glanced at Scott in the review mirror; he nodded signifying that it was okay to tell her.

"We're going to go talk to Derek about what happened at lunch today. To make sure he isn't convinced by Jackson that you would make a control."

"Okay, fine. But I'm going with you." She said as a matter-of-factly, folding her arms over her chest and staring right at Stiles with those pleading, non-negotiable, piercing green eyes.

"Lydia no you can't, it's not safe."

"Stiles, I'm going. It's my life that needs defending I should at least be a part of the decision, don't you think?" There was no need to argue anymore, she was going with them. Stiles got into the left lane at the next stop and quickly made a U-turn en route to Derek's liar.


	13. At Least

Author's Note: Is it bad I don't remember where Derek's lair is? Please forgive me! I'm watching "Ice Pick" for inspiration regarding a date at the ice rink and it is so funny and cute! But the part where Stiles is talking about wanting to have good times in a row in many different positions just cracks me up! Probably one of the best episodes of the season. Either way I hope you like this chapter! :)

Stiles hated that something always needed to be taken care of. He wished he could bring back the days when it was just him and Scott being losers who ate lunch in the corner of the cafeteria and spent nights at each other's houses constantly playing video games. He missed the simplicity of life before Scott the bite. He often wondered what life would be like if he didn't think to go out searching for the body and if Scott was never bitten. Stiles had always been down for the count, he was never popular, he had anxiety, his mother had died, and he never seemed to be good at anything. As rough as those days seemed, sometimes all he did wish things were still simple like that.

Stiles glanced over to his right and realized this whole werewolf thing wasn't completely bad, Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin was sitting in his passenger seat of his old beat up pale blue piece of crap jeep looking outside of the window like a model even in her nervous state of mind. At least one thing had always stayed the same thing, his complete adoration for Lydia. And now she was finally…his. He longed to just take her home and just be with her. All he wanted to was spend time with her doing whatever she wanted, cuddle with her on a cold day, kiss her forehead, run his fingers through her hair, kill a spider for her, whatever she wanted or needed him to do. At least they were both human, he relished in that fact, they at least had a chance at being somewhat normal. But he knew that would have to wait until after this meeting with Derek to do anything. For now he reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and smiled. Small things like that really meant the most to her, it helped her relax.

"Lydia, when we get there just make sure you don't do anything unless we tell you too, okay? Scott asked knowing if something happened to her it would be his responsibility. Stiles literally might kill him if he let anything happen to her.

"Scott, don't worry I got it. I really would prefer not to die a virgin; I'm not going to do anything stupid." How dumb did he think she was? The boys just laughed at her, it was a pretty humorous comment. Stiles tried to ignore the part about her being a virgin though, that was too much to think about this soon.

"Alright I believe you, just, yeah pay attention and don't die."

"I'll be fine; I've got you and Stiles to protect me. If anything you two will be the ones not paying attention." She did have a point there. Adolescent guys always seemed to be paying less attention than adolescent girls. And he also liked what she said about him and Scott protecting her. He would do whatever he could to make sure she was okay.

"She has a point there Scott." Scott nodded in agreement. He and Stiles never seemed to be the most attentive.

"It's okay, your manly qualities redeem you." She said laughing. She was really feeling like this was where she was supposed to be all along. Scott and Stiles had such a dorky yet fun friendship and she hoped she fit in with them as much as she thought she did. It was always hard to fit in with most of Jackson's friends but this just seemed way more real. She would be even happier once she got Scott and Allison back together, less whining from them and more girl talk.

"We are pretty manly aren't we Scott?" Stiles said as Scott admired his arm muscles. Lydia giggled even more. Stiles loved hearing her laugh, especially since he didn't hear it too often anymore.

"I would say so." Scott said laughing.

"You guys are so weird."

"But that's why you love us." Stiles said also laughing.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say." Lydia said with her laughter slightly subsiding. They pulled up to where Derek's underground liar was located. Scott and Stiles jumped out of the car Lydia took a deep breath and did the same. She followed them into the building. She ran up to Stiles and grabbed his hand for comfort. Holding his hand was the most simplest, yet comforting thing to her. She loved being able to do it.

"Derek! Derek!" Scott called looking around. Isaac was already there. He didn't see Erica or Boyd though. They all were keeping their eyes open for Jackson, he was the biggest concern.

"Over here." Derek said he was on the die of the room doing research on the computer that no one really cared about. "So what's wrong Scott?" He said paying barely any attention.

"Jackson was at school today." Derek immediately looked up.

"What the hell are you talking about? He said he was tired today; I let him take the day off. And oh…I'm going to kill him! Why would he go to school?"

"He said he needed Lydia to be his control, his anchor, like Allison was for me." Lydia had her back against Stiles who was standing next to Scott. He had his hands over her arms, just rubbing them up and down trying to keep the both of them warm, calm, and as anxious free as possible. Stiles was always on edge when he came here, but being here with Lydia made him feel that much more on alert.

"That's a terrible idea, just because it worked for you doesn't mean it will work again."

"Especially considering Lydia doesn't love or care about him anymore."

"Lydia is that true?" Derek asked her directly.

"He says he loves me but I don't feel the same way. I prefer he rot in hell after everything he put me through." She said moving even closer to Stiles, so that her whole back was flush against his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"Damn it, now he's going to go even crazier now." Derek said shaking his head. "And you…you two are like…a thing now?" He said pointing at Stiles and Lydia.

"Yep." Stiles said as he and Lydia nodded their heads. Derek shook his head in almost disbelief.

"Great now I've got a hormonal Jackson and Erica to deal with." He had a lot on his hands now.

"Look we don't want to make things worse, but we thought we should let you know what happened." Scott said, he didn't mean to cause anymore conflict for the Alpha.

"No it's not your fault. Just if he shows up at school again though let me know."

"We defiantly will. And can you let us know when he is going to come back so we can be a little prepared?"

"Yeah I can do that." Derek said as the three friends began to turn around and walk out of the building. "Oh and Scott, I could really use your help. There's a full moon coming up pretty soon, and with Jackson and the others not being able to find their anchors yet I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I can do that. I'll be here."


	14. So Much Better

Author's Note: Ugh hardly any updates on Stydia stories lately. Oh well, here's mine! I hope I'm portraying the characters accurately. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Its longer than the last one. And I've been loving the reviews guys they always make me smile and want to keep writing!

Stiles drove back in the direction in Lydia's house. When he pulled up the driveway they found Allison sitting in her car waiting for Lydia to return.

"Well it looks like I'm needed. I'll see you tonight though." She said smiling as she leaned over and kissed Stiles quickly to say "goodbye".

"Yeah tonight at eight o' clock, I'll see you later." He said as the door shut and Scott jumped over the seat and sat in the front seat. She waved at him as she walked up to her front door with Allison.

"You're so happy right now aren't you?" Scott asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well first you've been in love with her for at least eight years and second, were still sitting in her driveway while you stare out the window drooling." Stiles realized they had just been sitting there in silence while he stared for the past two minutes.

"Oh…uh…yeah…oh." He said quickly putting the jeep into reverse and descending her long driveway.

"So you're happy then?"

"Scott you have no idea…well maybe you do but I literally have never felt better in my life. I hope she thinks it going as well as I think it is." He was always so insecure when it came to Lydia but he was so happy at the same time.

"Dude, I think your fine. I mean surprisingly she really seems to like you back. I'm happy for you."

"What do you mean _surprisingly_?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like considering she's ignored you for the past few years and all of your attempts to woo her up until recently have failed it's a little surprising she finally decided you were worth it. She made a good choice by the way." He knew what Scott was trying to say. He had pretty much been off Lydia's radar until recently and this whole thing was surprising to him as well. He just liked messing around with Scott. They always had each other's best interest at heart.

"Scott it's okay to be jealous but I promise, you have nothing to worry about. We can still be friends even if I do have a girlfriend." Stiles said with a chuckle. Scott couldn't help but laugh at one of his friend's typical jokes.

*Beat*

"Allison thank you so much for agreeing to come with us tonight. It means a lot to me and it probably means a lot to Scott too." Lydia winked at Allison as she slid out of the passenger seat. Allison just rolled her eyes. Whatever got her friend to shut up and be happy. She was a little saddened by the thought of last time they had come here. It had been the total opposite, she and Scott were together and Stiles was the one trying to win over Lydia. Now it was the opposite, funny how things turn out. Allison exited her vehicle and met up with Lydia at the front doors of the ice rink. Lydia opened the door and entered the chilly building. Both of them were immediately freezing.

"Over here!" A voice called out from the left of where the girls were standing. The guys were just getting ready to put their ice-skates on. Both girls were eager to see if the guys were going to do any better this time. Lydia practically sprinted over to where they were sitting and she plopped down right next to Stiles. Stiles almost fell over in the seat he was sitting in. Lydia had changed into a cleavage bearing long sleeve shirt and a flattering skirt with tights that made her legs look amazing, as always. She was shivering already though; he offered her one of his jackets that he had thrown into his bag for this occasion specifically.

"Hey you look cold, do you want a jacket?" She nodded as he helped her put it on. Oh how he hated to cover up that gorgeous outfit. She still looked great one of his jackets and he liked making her more comfortable. He looked over at Scott who had the girl's skates.

"Size six, right Lydia?" Scott asked, and she nodded taking the skates from his hand. He looked up at Allison. "And six and half for you." He stated smiling up at her; he knew for certain that six and a half was her shoe size.

"Mhm yeah, thanks." She said as lifelessly as possible, she didn't want him to think that Stiles and Lydia's plan was working, even if it was. Scott frowned slightly. He hoped Lydia's plan of winning Allison back was going to work.

"No problem."

"You remembered my shoe size?" Lydia asked Scott, attempting to lighten the mood by taking the focus off of the two of them for the moment.

"Uh no not exactly, Stiles did though."

"Aw, I'm not sure if I should appreciate that or be a little creeped out." She said with laughter in her voice, it was fun to tease him.

"I think you should appreciate it." He stated, as he struggled to put his second skate on. Lydia jumped up off the bench.

"Come one let's go!" She said impatiently, grabbing his hand and forcing him to stand up, the two awkwardly walked to the opening of the ice.

"I g-g-guess w-w-we should go t-t-too." Allison said shivering, curse her early morning decision to wear a tee shirt and light sweatshirt zip up.

"Um well I have an extra coat if you want it." Scott offered, grabbing his coat and handing it to her. She so badly wanted to decline, but her biological need to survive decided otherwise. Scott really didn't need the jacket anyways; his blood was already so warm. She took the jacket, regretting it immediately. They stood up, almost perfectly in unison, and made their way to the icy rink.

Lydia was literally skating circles around Stiles, he just watched her in pure amazement. She was perfect, he was definitely convinced. He could sit here all day and watch her. He wondered how she got so good at it. Then all of the sudden she lost her balance and fell. Not as hard as Scott was currently on the other end of the rink. He skated over to her as quickly as he could without losing his balance himself.

"Are you alright?" He worried she had hurt herself; he was always worried about her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Her eyes were watering slightly and she was shaken up from the unexpected fall but she was fine.

"Okay are you sure?" He wanted to be positive she was okay.

"I promise I'm fine." She said standing up with the help of Stiles. He kissed the top of her head in an endearing manner.

"I just wanted to be sure." She grabbed his hand and she took off, Stiles in tow. They skated around to the songs being projected from the speakers above, occasionally stopping for a chaste kiss on the sides of the rink. They were just too cute.

On the other side of the rink Scott was falling down like it was his job. Allison was giggling at him despite her mindset of ignoring him. But she really couldn't help the fact that she was in love with him. She knew she had caused a lot of damage in such a short amount of time and she didn't want to be hated by Scott and his wolf pack. He broke up with him to save herself from being hated and from him and his obligation to have to love her even after all of the terrible things he did. Scott had finally regained his skating stance and without even thinking he grabbed Allison's hand, it just felt so natural. She wanted to let go and shy away from him but she couldn't physically bring herself to do it.

And with neither of the couples paying any attention to their surroundings and collision happened with a forceful clashing sound. They had somehow all ran into and knocked each other over. It was only natural for something like this to happen with Stiles in the room. God love him.

"Did that really just happen?" Stiles asked while a series of moans and "ouch" were being uttered.

"Pretty sure it did." Allison retorted while rubbing her head. They all just laid there for a moment or two laughing, not wanting to get up and not quite believing that something as cliché as that had just occurred. Scott was the first to stand up, bad move. He tumbled to the ground again, sending the group into another fit of giggles. It was like they were drunk. They all finally managed to stand and help one another up of the cold floor and they decided that ice skating was really never meant to be their thing. They exited the rink and planned to meet up at the local diner in a few minutes. At least this excursion to the rink didn't end in anyone screaming.


	15. Double Date Goes Awry

Author's Note: I hope you didn't think this was all about Scott and Allison, it just fit the storyline. I still like it and I'm hoping you guys too.

A few minutes later the four friends met up at the diner. Stiles and Scott got out of the jeep and Stiles went over to Allison's car and opened the door for his girlfriend. He loved doing gentlemanly things for her.

"Thank you." She smiled. He grabbed her hand as Lydia walked in her typical happy strut it was humorous to see how awkward Stiles looked next to her. Cute though. Allison rolled her eyes out of force of pure habit. She couldn't figure out if she was suddenly annoyed with their cuteness or jealous of it, she decided it was probably a little bit of both, even though she vowed never to tell anyone that.

Lydia walked into the dinner, confidence radiating off of her for the first time in what felt like months. She waltzed up to a booth, slid in taking Stiles in with her while giggling. A grin covered his face. Lydia left Scott and Allison with no choice but to sit next to one another. Allison slid in first; she was up against the wall, as far away from the other occupant as she could possibly be. Scott was fed up with her constant attempts at ignoring him, he was glad she was at least here; she didn't have to be so cold about things though.

"Sooooo, what should we get to eat?" Lydia asked while looking at the menu and trying to keep things from becoming extremely awkward and unpleasant.

"Burgers and fries." Scott stated not even bothering to look at the menu. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll just get a salad." Lydia hated eating in front of people, it was one of the habits she picked up over the years of constantly being watched by her "popular" friends or Jackson or whoever, so when she did she always tried eating something as healthy as possible. She didn't mind it tasted fine and was better for her.

"Me too." Allison agreed. The waitress came around a few moments later and the four ordered their food. The conversation was very stiff suddenly. Lydia decided it was time for her to say something once again to keep things from getting awkward.

"So are you guys going to be first line for lacrosse next season?" She sipped her water.

"Pretty sure I'll be." Stiles said.

"Me too, hopefully." Allison rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"No but the sound you made was less than enthusiastic. So what did you mean by that exactly?" He asked, becoming slightly annoyed with Allison's demeanor.

"It's just a little annoying that you think you're such a hot commodity. Arrogance tends to be a not so good quality." She said quite smugly. Lydia and Stiles looked at each other, both seeing that the conversation was escalating. Just then the waitress arrived with their food.

"Two salads and two orders of burgers and fries, right here." The waitress announced. The table's conversation subsided for a few moments while the four said their "thank yous" to the kind waitress.

"Um I'm pretty sure that Coach wouldn't ask me to come back if he didn't want me there, just saying." Scott said looking at Allison not expecting her to say anything back. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other again, thinking that the conversation had ended when the waitress came with their food. Stile held Lydia's hand, a small gesture letting her know how happy he was to have her despite their bickering friends across the small booth.

"Just because Finstock has a crush on you doesn't mean that you're all that of a valuable asset to the team."

"You seemed to think I was pretty valuable not too long ago, right?" He said this with ease, if she wanted to break up with him and hurt him he could do the same thing. "Before you went and tried killing my friends (he used this word lightly but he couldn't think of anything else in the heat of the moment) because you're psycho mother tried kill me." He breathed fiercely. He took it too far. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Excuse me." She uttered, Scott slid out of the booth and let her by. Now he felt bad. "Stiles do you think Lydia can take you home?" She was crying now, there was no controlling it.

"Yeah of course, it won't be a problem." He nodded. She practically ran out of the small restaurant. The remaining three were quiet for a few minutes.

"Way to ruin the plan Scott, things were going so well." Lydia said in a half serious and half joking tone. She was annoyed he messed it up but she wasn't mad, her plans didn't always pan out as she hoped.

"I know I know I'm sorry." Scott said, head down on the table, he was so mad at himself, he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"It's okay there is always plan B." Stiles said joking, but Lydia really did have a plan B.

"We can enact it whenever you see fit. Hopefully it will work out a little bit better."

"I really do appreciate the help guys. We might have to wait a little while to give it another try though." He forced a hopeful smile. He wanted Allison back so bad and he knew if he went along with Lydia's plan things would probably go better the next time.

"We can do that, just say when." The three finished their means in relative quietness. Stiles and Lydia engaged in a game of footsies under the table. Scott knew it was happening from the giddy look on Stiles' face, he was kind of bad at hiding his feelings when it came to Lydia. He decided not to say anything and just let them be at peace. They left the diner pretty late, Stiles dropped off Scott first this time, he hope he would get to spend a little more time with just her if he did that.

"You better walk me to my door and make sure that I get in safely." She winked at him, he quickly went to go help her out of the vehicle.

"Oh most definitely."

"I had fun tonight." She smiled at him; she loved how simple this was.

"Even with our friend's bickering?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't talking about them…" She said when they reached her front door, she turned to face him. "I had fun with you." She reached up to his face and grabbed it, planting a kiss on his soft lips. She used her tongue to open his mouth and make this kiss deeper, he let her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, he didn't want to let go. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"I had fun too." They kissed again in the same fashion.

"I have to go finish my homework." She said smiling, teasing him.

"Alright, fine." He hugged her once again for good measure and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She said entering her front door and stepping in.

"Goodnight Lydia." They smiled one last time before the door shut.


	16. Lyd

Author's Note: Thank you for the faithful reviews, I keep wanting to thank you but for some reason the site is not letting me send PMs like at all. Weird, but either way I appreciate the reviews and wanted to tell you! Please enjoy the new chapter! :)

Two weeks had passed since the infamous somewhat double date between Stiles and Lydia and Allison and Scott. Stiles and Lydia were still very much together; Scott however was still trying to make progress with Allison. But at the moment he was more concerned with the fact that Jackson was returning to school that day and he had yet to notify Stiles or Lydia. He was dreading it. He saw Stiles pull up in front of his house with Lydia in the passenger seat. He did his routine of awkwardly got into the backseat.

"Sorry you have to sit in the back all the time now Scott." Lydia sympathized.

"No really its fine, it's kind of fun to try to get in defiantly every day." He chuckled, it really didn't bother him, and it was somewhat fun to try to get in without kicking Lydia in the face. He took a deep breath, preparing to tell the two about Jackson's return as they made their way to the school. "So guys I kind of have to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?" Stiles inquired.

"Well you see…"

"Scott seriously what is it?"

"Jackson's going to be back at school today." Scott breathed out in a rush hoping the faster he said it the less worried they would be. The jeep halted to a quick, sudden, and sharp stop. Once realizing that he had stopped the vehicle in the middle of an intersection, Stiles quickly sped up again.

"How long have you known that he was coming back today, Scott?" Stiles asked his friend. He looked at Lydia and saw that she was trying to prevent herself from crying. Every time she heard his name she would get super nervous on edge. She was always on the verge of tears when something about seeing him was mentioned. He just wished he could take that nervousness and fear away from her.

"Uh since Thursday I think." Scott scratched his head nervously. It was Monday.

"You waited four plus days to tell us this somewhat vital piece of information." He wasn't at Scott, just a little bit annoyed that he had waited so long to tell them.

"I know I'm sorry I just didn't want to ruin your weekend and I didn't know when the right time to tell you was."

"Okay but it would have been really great to know at least yesterday so we could…"

"Stiles maybe it's better we didn't know until now." Lydia piped up.

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"I mean if he told us earlier I would have just been a nervous wreck all weekend and I would have made myself sick thinking about it." Lydia said as strongly as she could but when she started to speak the tears uncontrollably drifted down her cheek. "Even though I'm feeling that way now it's better that it's just for a short amount of time." Her face was flushed and she was beginning to sweat when she said this.

"Stiles I really didn't mean to alarm you or make you nervous, I was actually really trying to avoid that." No matter what he said he still felt guilty. He felt like a terrible friend in this moment.

"I know Scott; it would have been nice if I could have had a little bit more of a warning or something. To be you know a little more prepared." Stiles didn't intend to make his friend feel bad he was just a tad agitated.

"I'll remember that if there's a next time." He paused, unsure of what to say next as Stiles pulled the Jeep into a parking spot at the school. "And Lydia I really didn't mean to upset you, I was trying to do the exact opposite of that actually." He chuckled, attempting to make the situation less intense. He never was successful at relaying messages in the right way.

"Its fine Scott really, I'm fine." She said as they got out of the vehicle, she was trying her best to puller herself together and to not make Scott feel better. Stiles quickly came beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, holding her closely.

"Are you sure you're alright." He asked looking down at her while wiping the remaining tears off of her face with his free hand. She really did look beautiful, even when she cried. She was wearing a casual outfit for her standards. A skirt, cleavage bearing tank top, cardigan, flats, and a few pieces of jewelry, she looked fantastic, especially compared to Stiles' jeans and pull-over shirt look. She loved his ability to just be satisfied with anything clean (maybe) that he put on. She really liked that if she was crying she could cry right into his shoulder and he wouldn't care. She hadn't need to severely yet, but she knew he would let her. Since she had never felt like she could do that with Jackson she liked to know that Stiles didn't care. It was comforting.

"Yeah really I'm fine, I'm good." She sniffled.

"Whatever you say Lyd, if you're not just let me know what I can do." Did he just call her Lyd? She about died when he said that, she knew he was finally getting comfortable to being around her too. Less paranoid and on edge, still jumpy but in the good "I'm going to get butterflies in my stomach no matter how long we date" way. Nicknames were always a good sign. Scott noticed too.

"Did you just call her _Lyd_?" Scott asked raising his eyebrow as they walked into the building towards their lockers. Lydia smiled, Stiles turned bright red.

"Scott shut up, you're in trouble. I don't have the patience for you to be making jokes at the moment."

"I think it's adorable." Lydia looked up at the annoyed Stiles arm still around her and smiled. Her mood had changed, he was glad. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Now he felt less embarrassed, he took a chance on using that name on her and he was glad it worked out for him. "Really cute, now I have to think of something for you." Scott rolled his eyes.

"As long as you two can deal with the sickening nicknames then fine by me."

"Ha-ha very funny Scott."

"Hey be nice" Lydia said grabbing Stiles' chin and making him look at her. "Got it?"

"Got it." It was cute but he rolled his eyes anyways. Scott laughed, Stiles gave him one last quick and nasty look.

"Good." She kissed him softly again. "Now walk me to class." She winked at him and then began to walk away, dragging Stiles along with her. Scott couldn't help but chuckle again.


	17. Shift in the Air

Author's Note: Kind of short but I like it, please enjoy!

Stiles walked with Scott and Lydia to their homeroom without any issues. Stiles went to his homeroom and sat next to Allison and decided that enough time had passed for him to vie for his best friend's position of potential boyfriend to Allison again.

"Hey Allison" He said sitting down and taking his backpack off.

"Hi Stiles, how are you?" She politely asked, looking up from a packet she was working diligently on.

"Oh you know pretty good. So I was talking to Scott and…" She put her hand up in his face before he could finish is thought.

"Save it, I'm not really in the mood to hear about what Scott has to say."

"Oh come on Allison, he really, really misses you. And what he said at the diner was a complete mistake. He didn't mean it; he was just a little frustrated with where the conversation was going."

"Stiles I know, I know. I'm just confused with what to do. I do still really love him and want to be with him but…"

"But what? You know he feels the same way about you. I don't mean to pry into your relationship or lack there-of but I really think if you could work things out and fix things. But again that's just my opinion."

"He really still feels the same way?" She was tired of not knowing for sure.

"He really does, probably even more than he did. I think you should give him another chance, and soon be he loses all hope." She nodded and sighed, she really did want to make it work with him.

"Well maybe I'll talk to him today…"

"Oh my God that's going to be so great, he is going to be so happy! And Lydia will finally have someone to talk to about what brand of purses is better and me and Scott can finally start talking about sports again."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't say anything was even official I just said were going to talk."

"Still it's one step closer than avoiding each other is." She nodded in agreement. Stiles really hoped this all worked out for his best friend. He finally knew what it was like to have someone you care so much about and think about almost 24/7 and he knew he wanted Scott to be just as happy.

The bell rang, dismissing the students of Beacon Hills High to their first period classes. Stiles walked to Lydia's so they could go to Economics, because doesn't everyone love to be verbally assaulted by their teacher/lacrosse coach at early morning hours?

"Hey babe" She said greeting him with a soft kiss on the cheek where a subtle scar had formed from his night in the Argent's basement.

"Oh 'babe', I like it." He said grabbing her hand and kissing the top of her head. As soon as he touched her hand he could feel her shaking. He must have momentarily forgotten that Jackson had Economics with them, she sure hadn't.

"Mhm, yeah me too" She forced another weak smile.

"Hey it's going to be alright, I'm going to be right there the whole time." He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. She put her arm around his waist and held on tightly still shaking with nerves. He squeezed her lightly trying to do his best to comfort her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know it's just still really never wracking. I hate it; I wish I didn't let myself feel this way. But I do and I just really don't want anything to happen to you or me or anyone else."

"I know and its okay. But like I said I'm going to be there so are Scott and Isaac. No one is going to let you get hurt. I promise. It's going to be okay." They reached the outside of the Economics room. "Are you ready to go in?" She nodded as confidently as she could manage. She leaned in closer to him as they walked in. Luckily Jackson hadn't come in yet and Scott was in the back corner saving seats for the two of them as well as Isaac. "See he's not even in here yet, let's go to the back corner where Scotts at."

"Yeah okay that sounds good." She said nodding eagerly just longing to be as far away from him as the small classroom would allow. She sat down in the chair furthest in the corner, Scott to her left, the wall to her right and back, Isaac sat diagonal from her and of course her wonderful boyfriend, Stiles in front of her.

The shift in the air came within the next minute. The room became silent with the arrival of new werewolf in town, Jackson. Everyone stared. Everyone in school had noticed his absence but the only ones who really knew why were those in the know about the werewolf activity in town.

Lydia looked down at her desk and pretended to be interested in her notes from Friday. The other three pretended to talk about something that wasn't thought provoking. Jackson stared at the four of them, just sensing that something had changed in the group dynamic, something he had noticed in the cafeteria a few weeks ago. But now it was stronger. He made note of this and decided he would soon figure out what had changed. Also he was dead set on changing Derek's mind into letting him use Lydia as his anchor. He had learned to control himself enough to attend school but he wanted more, he knew he could use it. Besides, he intended on making Lydia his again and if that was the case it would pretty much be a given that she could be his anchor. He kept staring at her and she was doing her absolute best to ignore it and pretend that it didn't affect her in any way.

The guys tried to keep looking at Lydia as discreetly as possible to make sure she was doing okay and not flipping out or anything. Stiles noticed the tears in her eyes that had yet to fall. They were just lying there waiting for the possible moment of terror that would make them fall. Stiles was about to say something to her but was cut off my Coach Finstock walking in the room asking a question about the national deficit. Stiles placed his hand on Lydia's and gave it a quick squeeze and a hopeful smile before turning around and listening to the class discussion at hand.


	18. Somewhere

Author's Note: Well this came sooner than I expected! So here you go, chapter eighteen is here early! :)

The class passed rather painfully for Lydia. The whole time she kept trying to think of excuses to get herself out of the room, she was so busied in her thoughts that she barley heard any of Coach Finstock's almost pointless lecture. Every time she brought herself to steal a glance, he was staring at her so she would quickly look back to the front of the room or the back of Stiles' adorable head. That calmed her down, knowing he was there, just enough to keep her from screaming and running out of the classroom, even still though she just longed for an escape out of this room, out of this school, out of this town. She just wished she could pack up her things into Stiles' jeep and leave town and just never come back. She knew she could be happy somewhere else. Even though they had only been together a short while she knew she could be happy with Stiles somewhere else to. She tried to think of a plan to actually make it work. It distracted her from her thoughts of Jackson for a few minutes too. She and Stiles could just drive and drive until they just couldn't anymore. They could find some place to live, go to college. Lydia couldn't care less about what her parents did, but Stiles cared about his dad. His dad could come live with them. And Scott and Allison could visit whenever as long as they didn't bring any werewolves with them. Things would just be so much simpler…

The bell suddenly rang and the whole class began getting out of their seats and leaving the room. She was relieved that class was over but she knew gym class was next and he was in that too. She got nervous all over again, that was worse. She would have to keep a constant eye on him to know exactly where he was. Stiles didn't like it because of that and the fact that Coach Finstock was also the teacher for that class, but he wasn't as easy of a target as he had been before the championship game.

Jackson left the room first with some of his lacrosse and swimming teammates, still looking at her trying to figure out what was different.

"Hey how are you holding up, are you alright?" Stiles asked helping her stand up.

"Yeah I guess…I'm…okay." She was unsure of her feelings, she didn't want anyone to be worried about her but she was really terrified, especially about going to gym class. And it was stupid to be so scared and she probably wouldn't have been this nervous if he was still his normal human self. But he wasn't; now he wasn't Jackson but Jackson the blue-eyed werewolf.

"Awe Lydia, if you're really not okay I can take you home or something. You really don't have to say here." Stiles told her as the left the room and started walking down the hallway towards the gym and locker rooms.

"N-n-no, I'm…f-fine." She stammered and she began to cry, emotions of stress and anxiety taking control. He pulled her in closely with his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head multiple times. He so wanted to make her feel better, he was doing his best.

"Just tell me what you need me to do. Seriously I can take you home or somewhere…"

"N-no Stiles, I'm fine. I don't want to be a coward and go home. I'm already here I should just deal with it." She said as they were in the hallway right outside of the locker rooms. They had stopped and faced each other so they could talk.

"Are you sure you want to stay." She nodded, still crying a little bit with the saddest most pitiful look on her face. "Come here." He said pulling her into a big gentle and comforting hug. Her remaining tears were dried up on his sweatshirt, she smiled being in his arms.

At this point neither of them was paying any attention but Jackson had walked passed them and into the locker room and he had not liked what he had seen. He didn't know the whole story but he knew he was going to get it very soon.

"Lydia are you ready to go get dressed?" Allison asked her friend before entering the small, stale girl's locker room. Lydia looked up.

"Um yeah I think so." Stiles and Lydia gave each other one last squeeze before letting go.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Stiles said walking into the boy's locker room while Allison and Lydia walked into the girl's.

Stiles walked over to his locker, next to Scott's. He hope he'd been doing a good job making Lydia feel better, it was hard not knowing. He was new at this.

"Hey you're doing well today. You catch on pretty quick." Scott joked, slapping his friend's back referring to his friend's adaptation to the situation with his new and first girlfriend.

"Thanks dude." He nodded. Well Scott's approval had to mean something, he had a girlfriend, and he would know if he was doing a good job. Stiles changed into his grey "Beacon Hills High School" t-shirt and gym shorts. As he was slipping the shirt over his head he felt the presence of something behind him, he turned around and saw Jackson standing there, arms crossed over his broadened chest.

"So I saw you hugging Lydia. Why?" It wasn't even a question really, more like a demand. Stiles groaned internally.

"Well…uh…well because…we're dating." He said the last part as-a-matter-of-factly, with his typical Stiles-y, goofball grin.

"I'm sorry…what did you just say? Because I'm pretty sure you just said that you were dating Lydia Martin and that cannot be true." Jackson looked pissed. Stiles was trying to take that into consideration when answering the question.

"What I said was…" Stiles looked over at Scott to make sure he would have his back if anything got serious, Scott nodded knowingly. "I said Lydia and I are dating. Lydia Martin is my girlfriend." Stiles felt so damn good saying that to Jackson Whittemore, the ex-boyfriend of his beautiful girlfriend.

Jackson got incredibly close to Stile's face, just mere inches away. He gripped the collar of his shirt. "Watch yourself Stilinski." He whispered menacingly and letting him go and drop to the ground. Jackson walked out of the locker room and to the gym. Stiles brushed himself off, (somewhat unfazed by what had just happened, for some reason he wasn't that afraid of Jackson) and proceeded to put on his sneakers.

In the girl's locker room Allison and Lydia were changing into their gym clothes as well.

Lydia put her hair into a bouncy ponytail and fixed her make-up.

"So your boyfriend convinced me to talk to Scott later day." Allison said and a huge smile formed on Lydia's face.

"Oh my gosh yay! Isn't he just the greatest?" Lydia said her smile getting bigger just thinking about him.

"Yes you did pick a pretty good one. Well he kind of picked you but you know what I mean." Allison said jokingly, happy for her friend. The girls walked towards the locker room door. "Let me look and make sure the coast is clear." Allison said, knowing that Jackson could be standing right there, waiting to pounce. Lydia loved that her friend could sense her fear and took it upon herself to make sure everything was okay. Allison walked out of the room and reappeared a moment later. "Just Scott and Stiles" She stated. They then processed out of the small, smelly room en route towards the gymnasium.


	19. Author's NoteUpdate

Author's Note/Update:

A new chapter should be up very soon! I think I'm going to be posting about once a week now that school is getting busy. Possibly twice a week possibly or whenever I can get the time. I hope you're all okay with this, I do plan on finishing this story and hopefully starting a new one but I wanted to let you all know that the chapters may not be up as often as you're used to. Please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing!

Thank you, XOXOSNG


	20. Dodgeball

Author's Note: I felt you guys deserved the update, the next one should be this weekend or next week sometime. I hope you enjoy this one!

Stiles decided he didn't need to tell Lydia about the encounter in the locker room, she didn't need to be stressed out any more than she already was. Besides she looked so cute wearing the same grey "Beacon Hills High School" as him with her oh so short cotton light purple shirt. Her hair swept up into a ponytail and a new coat of freshly applied make-up sat on her face, he didn't want to mess up that perfection.

"Hey still doing alright?" He asked looking down at her and wrapping an arm around her, guiding her into the gym slowly. Allison smiled at how cute and gentle he was with her, she missed that and that was part of the reason she wanted to talk to Scott. She missed him and his comforting abilities.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good Stiles." She said playing with her ponytail. She was annoyed that everyone had to keep checking if she was okay. She wasn't annoyed with them, just herself.

"Okay good, just making sure." He kissed the top of her head endearingly, and rubbed the side of her arm comfortingly.

They entered the gym and saw that the rest of the class was gathered in a circle in the middle of the gym. They stayed on the outside of the circle while Coach divided them in to two teams. Luckily neither Allison, Stiles, nor Lydia had to be on the same team as Jackson, Scott on the other hand was not so lucky. But Scott really didn't mind, he could handle it, they were a part of the same wolf pack practically. The two "teams" went to the opposite sides of the gym and prepared for the cliché high school gym class game, dodge ball.

The game started and immediately Jackson grabbed one of the balls and wailed it, practically knocking over a short blonde. Stiles knew this wasn't going to be the best and or easiest round he ever played. The game became very heated very fast with all of the extra Jackson testosterone taking over. Somehow it was only Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and about four others left on their side. The other side had double that. At the moment Stile was collecting his thoughts a ball came whizzing past his head headed straight for his girlfriend.

"LYDIA! Heads up!" He yelled, but he was too late. The ball had hit her in the arm, hard. It left a semi-large rounded red mark on her arm. She winced in pain and walked over to the bleachers. He around and suddenly realized he was the only one left on his side of the half court line. He knew he was royally screwed when he saw Jackson tossing a ball back and forth in his hands. Before he even had time to really think of something he heard Lydia and Allison squealing with nervousness and anticipation.

"BABE, WATCH OUT!" Lydia cried from across the room, before he could even register what she had said he saw Jackson's disapproving look of the use of the word "babe" in referring to Stiles. He was pissed, he hurled the ball and it his Stiles in the dead center of his forehead, knocking him over. Lydia as well as everyone rushed over to him.

"STILINKSI! Can you hear me?!" Finstock yelled, Stiles would be able to hear him even if he was in an unresponsive coma. Stiles blinked a few times trying to remember where he was at. He was instantly reminded when he saw Lydia kneeling over him.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked lightly running her hand over his forehead. He nodded his head, not wanting her to worry, it really wasn't _that_ bad.

"Oh I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to hurt you." Stiles looked up seeing Jackson and his unattractiveness standing above him.

"I'm good, really I'm fine." Stiles said sitting up as slowly as possible, Lydia trying to her best to help him. Everyone else began to back away.

"Uh…okay that concludes our activity for the day." Coach said and everyone headed back the locker rooms in a somewhat orderly fashion.

"Are you sure you're really okay? Maybe we should go to the nurse and get you some ice?" Lydia wanted to make sure he was in his normal and perfect Stiles condition.

"Really, I'm absolutely fine, just a little headache." He said putting an arm around her petite frame while rubbing his head with his other hand.

"Alright good, you better not be lying to me." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess I just didn't realize how much Jackson wants to hurt you…" She trailed off, guilt laced in her voice. Her lower lip sticking out saddened. He really just wanted to kiss her in seeing that, it really turned him on for some reason but instead Stiles stopped immediately and too her shoulders in his hands shaking her very lightly.

"Lydia this isn't your fault, do not feel guilty. Trust me Jackson's been out to get me for years, this really isn't anything new." He didn't want her to feel bad. He didn't want her to have a reason to break up with him. Because honestly being with Lydia was the only things he's really ever wanted for the past at least eight years. He was so happy and he wasn't about to let a blue eyed lacrosse loving werewolf ruin that.

"Mmmm okay I get it, I believe you." She said engulfing him in a hug. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" She asked burying her head in his shoulder.

"Well…sure but it's always nice to hear." She rolled her green eyes and laughed at his corny Stiles-esque joke. He was always relieved when he made her laugh; he knew it made her feel more comfortable. He inhaled her scent and hugged her a little tighter before letting go, he really didn't wish he had too. She felt the same way.

"I guess we should probably go get dressed…I'll see you in a few." He said leaning down to kiss her on her full, gorgeous lips. She stood on her tippy toes helping him close the space. Jackson and his friends walked by at this time, all he could do was scoff and roll his deep dark blue eyes.


	21. Together

Author's Note: Okay I am thinking this is the end of this portion of the story. I really want to keep it going but I am for some reason just not feeling the same connection I was before.. I'm sorry, I might continue here and there without a definite ending but like I said I want it to get finished. I don't want to say I'm done and then want to write another chapter. I still love Stydia and I wanted to let you guys know before I left you hanging because I HATE when that happens. Like I said I haven't decided where I'm ending it exactly but I'll let you know. And I am going to be starting another one I have an idea for. I'm not sure if I want to make it a story or just drabbles, I would love your input on it, let me know. Oh and this is rated T for some mature-ish kinda content! Lol enjoy!

The day progressed well on to lunchtime in the Beacon Hills High cafeteria. Jackson had yet to appear since the stint in gym class earlier in the morning. Lydia and Stiles settled in at their normal table followed by Scott and Allison who were walking in the same stride and smiling. The two sat down across from Stiles and Lydia. Lydia looked at Allison raising her eyebrow; the brunette just flashed a smile. The power couple known as Scott and Allison was finally back together.

Lydia liked how this felt. Everyone was together and happy in a time when it was exactly what she needed. She needed this familiarity and stability during this crucial time of Jackson's unreliable attitude and emotional roller-coaster.

"No! Really?!" Lydia squealed grabbing her friend's hand in the most obnoxious, stereotypical, girly way possible. Allison nodded and joined in on the squealing. Stiles looked at his friend confused only to be met with the same expression.

"Um, what just happened?" Stiles asked thoroughly confused.

"Stiles, Allison and Scott are back together." She rolled her eyes and shook her head "Duh. Are all guys this clueless?" They all just laughed, Stiles knew she was joking, no harm meant by anything she had said.

"Yes unfortunately." Allison said slapping Scott's leg lightly, he rolled his eyes.

"It's okay; I would still like you even if you were actually clueless." Lydia leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek, pulling away and lingering there for a few seconds, teasing him slightly. He put his arm around her and scooted her chair closer to him.

"Well that's good to know I suppose." Stiles teased back.

"So when did it become official…again?" Lydia asked, wanting to show her appreciation that they were back together and the four of them could do things together, less awkwardly. She was hoping she might have also had something to do with this momentous occasion.

"We were back together by fourth period." Allison said as Scott reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Aw" Lydia tilted her head and squealed. "I am so happy for you guys!"

"We should do something together this weekend." Scott said, relieved that he had finally gotten back together with Allison after much persistence.

Somehow the week continued on and on. It went surprisingly well considering the looming presence of the newly turned blue-eyed werewolf in the building. It was finally Friday night, the most anticipated day of the week. The four friends had gone out for a quick bite to eat at the local pizzeria. The night was very relaxed but Scott was all over Allison, obviously pretty anxious to get home and re-familiarize each other. They cut out a tad early and Stiles took Lydia home and walked her to her front door.

"Goodnigh-"Stiles began the usual parting words before his lovely girlfriend cut him off with a quick kiss and an arm pull into the house.

"Come in with me." She pouted and stuck out her lower lip. There was positively no way he could say no to that face, or just her in general.

"Alright, I guess you give me no choice." Stiles walked into the house and shut the door as Lydia turned on a few lights. She walked upstairs towards her bedroom, Stiles following her like a lost puppy. She entered into her girly-chic bedroom, flopped down on her perfectly made bed and patted the spot next to her. Stiles rarely needed prompting now to sit next to her, but being in her room made him slightly nervous.

"I just really wanted to say "thank you" for being around all week and just making me feel safe and comfortable." She said smiling and grabbing both of his hands while looking into his spectacular brown eyes.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled back and leaned into kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he enclosed her in his arms. It was so perfect. He situated her so she was sitting on his lap, bringing her even closer to him. Butterflies still consumed Stiles' stomach; he couldn't believe that this was his life now, Lydia Martin's boyfriend. The kiss deepened quicker than expected. She managed to run her hands up his shirt and removed it in one swift motion.

"Uh you're mom isn't home are they?" Stiles asked nervously, breaking the kiss and inhaling quickly. I need to get oxygen to his brain quickly to make sure he wasn't completely imagining any of this. She shook her head sideways quickly.

"No, she's gone for the weekend." He picked her up and turned around to lay her on the bed when he bumped their heads together on accident. Classic Stiles. Lydia giggled though, that was a sign for him that it was okay and they could proceed on. After successfully picking her up she wrapped her legs tightly around him before being placed on her bed. She was sitting and he was standing over her deepening the kiss even more. He ran his hands along her chest and then around her back as he swiftly unhooked her bra. She broke the kiss for a split second to give her approval.

"Nice job Stilinki, I am impressed." She smiled; he laughed and turned a dark shade of red as he rolled his eyes. Soon enough she connected their lips back together again and pulling Stiles onto the bed with her. They quickly began to shimmy off their jeans. Finally Stiles managed to muster up the courage to take off her shirt; he did so with shaky hands. But he was glad he did. He could have just died there and have been happy. Soon enough they were in nothing but their underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this…because we really don't have to." Stiles spat out nervously, he didn't want to rush or pressure her into anything.

"No I want to. I…love you." She said, looking into his eyes and meaning every word she said. She really did love him.

"I love you too Lydia."


End file.
